


Tears of a Dragon

by izgab543



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izgab543/pseuds/izgab543
Summary: In the world of Ark, clans of great spirits guard the land against the dark forces of Zyn, the soldier of Ragnarok. However, amidst the presence of the 10 clans, another clan watches over the land waiting to return and unite the clans into one powerful force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters! All credit goes to Haruichi Furudate. This is my first fanfiction on this website, I hope you guys enjoy.

Listen to the gentle winds that blow over this vast land. The winds tell a story about the eleven guardian spirits that watch over us, here in Ark. The wind travels through the corners of the land, telling our guardians a story. The wind travels through the high peaked mountains were Ravens, Eagles and Seagulls scabble on their next prey. It travels to the lush forests where Foxes, Wolves run around underneath the shade of the trees. The wind continues to spread its story, even to the heavens where the dragons attentively listen. 

“Neh, papa, when will I go to the land of Ark?” a young blonde-haired girl asked her father. The father patted her head and smiled. 

“When the time is right, my little blossom. You will be able to head down there but for now, you must be patient.” he walked back into a large temple. The little girl carefully wandered around the clouded island before reaching an area filled with cherry blossom trees. The blossoms were bright pink and shined radiantly underneath the sun’s rays. 

“The land of Ark...just thinking about it makes me excited.” the girl smiled and looked down from the cloud to peer at the vast land. It was a peaceful time indeed. 

However

This peaceful time ended when the soldier of Ragnarok, Zyn, lead his forces into the kingdom of dragons and slaughtered the great dragons. Before Zyn could cause any more damage to the once peaceful kingdom, the Leader of all Dragons used his life force and sealed the cursed soldier away in the depths of purgatory where he would remain trapped forever. With limited life left in his body, the leader gave his only child, a daughter, his divine powers so she would step up and rise to become the Leader of all Dragons. 

* * *

10 years later…late at night

Deep in the vegetation of the forest, a figure stalks its prey. A lonely bull grazing on the green grass with not a clue of the figure slowly creeping upon itself. 

“Looks like meat stew for tomorrow’s night celebration…” the figure thought while slowly licking his lips. The figure slowly crept up, quietly, onto the bull. He drew out two twin daggers from his back and prepared his attack. The figure had moved towards the bulls back so it wouldn’t be able to detect him. He held out his dagger and pursued the attack. He jumped out of the bushes and quickly stabbed the creature around the leg, causing the movement of the bull to be reduced. 

“Nice Hinata.” another voice echoed through the trees. The figure stood up revealing its attire in the light of the lunar moon. He wore an all-black outfit that was sleeveless. He had on elbow-length gloves that were fitted around his arm. He had on a long beak mask that covered half of his face, leaving his orange eyes exposed. 

“Thanks, Daichi-san. I was able to sneak up behind him thanks to your lessons. I’ve able to improve on my sneak attacks.” Hinata exclaimed with a cheery attitude. 

“Alright, let’s bring this big guy home. Luckily the others have brought in the other ingredients for tomorrow’s celebration.” Daichi smiled and walked over to the injured bull. He quickly pierced through the bull's neck, killing it. He then took one part of the feet of the bull and carried it with Hinata carrying the other portion. Daichi glanced back at Hinata with concern. 

“You alright there?” he asked. 

“Y-yup, doing j-just f-fine!” Hinata replied, clearly struggling with the weight of the bull. Daichi laughed at his struggle before placing the bull down. Hinata followed suit and placed his arms on his knees. 

“We’ll have the mounts carry it back if it’s going to be like this…” Daichi stared at the bull and back at his kin. Hinata looked up at his senpai and gave his worried look. 

“Are we gonna leave it?” he asked. Daichi smiled and shook his head. 

“No, we're just gonna have to get our mounts. Can you go and see if Suga-san is by the mountains with our mounts?” Daichi asked. Hinata instantly nodded and slowly revealed a pair of jet black wings, like a raven. Hinata took to the air leaving Daichi alone with the carcass. Hinata soared through the night air for a while before a sudden yell interrupted his flight. 

“Oi dumbass!” Hinata turned around to see a fellow friend flying up to him with two more people behind him. 

“What is it Kageyama. Hey, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.” Hinata waved at the two people behind Kageyama. 

“You went off and did the hunt yourself did you!” Kageyama yelled at the orange-haired boy. Hinata flinched at his angry tone but slowly nodded his head. 

“Why you-” 

“That’s enough you two.” a voice cut off Kageyama’s raging statement.

“Oh, hello Suga-san.” Yamaguchi greeted a silver-haired man who was atop a large raven. Its wings were spread open and gently flapped against the wind.

“You two are always bickering whenever I spot you both. Anyways, Daichi needs help.” Suga patted the neck of his mount causing it to fly off in a different direction. 

“You heard him, let’s go!” Kageyama grumbled towards Hinata before racing after Suga’s mount. The group flew through the air before landing down in a secluded spot where Daichi watched over the dead bull. 

“There you are, I was wondering when you were.” Daichi stared at Hinata with an intense gaze. Hinata did a light gulp before landing on the ground. 

“Alright now, at least we’re here. Let’s get this bull back to the base before we wind up into other troubles.” Sugawara dismissed the tension before hopping off of his mount. 

“Can you believe it, Kiyoko-san is getting married...and it’s with Tanaka-san!” Yamaguchi jumped up with his wings flapping in excitement. 

“Yes, which is why we need to preserve this guy before it starts to rot.” Daichi glanced at the cow before looking back at Sugawara. 

“There you guys are.” another male voice called out into the clearing. Daichi swiftly turned his head towards the sound and saw a figure walking out of the brush. He had silvery hair with black painting the end tips of his hair. He had eyes of a fox, crisp yellow eyes to make his stares more intimidating. He wore a white kimono with a black jacket over his kimono. 

“Kita-san, I didn’t expect you to be here in the forest this late.” Sugawara greeted the leader of the Fox clan. Kita did a subtle nod before turning his attention to Daichi, leader of the Raven clan. 

“I was aware of your late-night hunts for the union happening tomorrow. I came to see if you need any assistance.” he stared at the corpse, still laying on it’s back, x’s replaced the cow's eyes. 

“Well, we do need help dragging this guy back to the base. We’ll need to place it in our freezer storage.” Sugawara explained. Kita gaze lingered on the cow before turning around. 

“I’ll have Atsumu and Osamu assist you guys, however, I sense that the wolves are nearby.” his white long ears perked up as he scanned the forest surroundings. 

“Ahh, and mister Kita picks up on our movements before we could make the jump on him.” another voice broke through the forest. A figure wearing a similar attire as of Kita but in different color and style. He had hair that was swept up with a pair of small ears compared to Kita’s. His tail swishing side to side as his chocolate eyes lingered on the group before breaking into a smirk. The leader of the Wolf clan, Oikawa. 

“Ah I see Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan managed to hunt without causing a big mess of things.” the man sneered before a hand struck the backside of his head. 

“Itai!” the man yelled. Standing behind him was a figure who wore a black sleeveless kimono with black pants accompanying the shirt. He had black ears that matched his hair and a wolf mask that covered the bottom portion of his face leaving his eyes exposed. He took off his mask and sneered at the man in front of him. 

“Oikawa, we aren’t here to diss anyone! Ignore this one mina, anyways is that the one was gonna use tomorrow.” the man stepped forward and greeted Daichi with a handshake. 

“Yes, we just need to carry it back to the territory.” Daichi folded his arms and stared at the creature. 

“We’ll help you guys out, anyways Matsukawa and Hanamaki are with us with a wagon.” the man pointed at the clearing they made. Oikawa was busy rubbing the back of his head he was unaware of the heavy footsteps coming from his back. Suddenly, emerging from the darkened shrubs, two horses came rushing out accidentally knocking Oikawa causing him to fly towards the group. He landed on his face with his back scrunched up and his butt in the air. 

“Woah Woah, easy girls!” a man with pink hair and ears tugged on the reins trying to calm the horses. 

“THAT WAS DANGEROUS! HANAMAKI! YOU’RE NEVER DRIVING A WAGON AGAIN!” another voice boomed from the attached wagon. He stood up from the back and hopped out of the wagon. He gruffly ruffled his hair with his ears flattening and headed towards the front where he glared at the pink-haired man. 

“Oi, Matsukawa, what took you two?” the man called out. 

“Iwaizumi, you are not leaving Hanamaki in charge of the reins!” he argued towards Iwaizumi. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Hanamaki lazily apologized before heading out of the driver's seat. The two were wearing similar attires like Iwaizumi. 

“MAKI! YOU RAN OVER ME!!” Oikawa yelled while sitting on the earth. There was a bit of mud on his face which made Kageyama and Hinata chuckle. Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the cow, ignoring Oikawa’s complaints. 

“At least we have something to carry it back..” Sugawara sighed while petting his bird's beak. Tsukishima let out a short sigh while Yamaguchi nervously smiled at the current situation. 

“Gosh, now look at my clothes..” Oikawa’s ears were flicked back as he grumbled while dusting off the remaining dirt off from his kimono. While he was busy dusting off his attire, the others started loading the bull into the wagon. 

“WAIT! COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN PIG!” a loud shout emitted through the forest. Coming out from the bushes, a large boar was running with two figures chasing after the pig. The boar ran straight for Oikawa, once again, knocking him over, face first, into the ground. The boar ran in circles around the group while the two figures tried to grab its body. 

“STUPID PIG!” one of them shouted. Kita stepped forward in front of the raging boar and held out his hand. He closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his yellow eyes that were glowing. He swiped his hand and watched the board skid on the ground. It fell onto its back as it fell into a deep slumber. Kita retracted his arm and stared at the creature. The two figures pounced on the boar and made sure that it was sleeping, for good. 

“Sorry about that Kita-san, we tried to keep it in the pen but it broke through.” a man with dark grey hair and had his bang kept to the right, spoke. The other man with blonde hair and had his bang kept to the left, looked off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Kita. Both had ears like Kita but in a different color. Daichi glanced at the two before breaking into a wide grin. 

“Why if it isn’t the Miya twins, did you two cause trouble again?” Daichi joked. Sugawara let out a soft chuckle while the others chuckled. 

“Ehh, Daichi-san is making fun of us Kita!” the guy with the blonde hair whined. Kita glanced at the boy and slowly shook his head. 

“You were playing around with the boar weren’t you Atsumu, Osamu…” Kita opened his eyes to see the twins looking away. Atsumu was whistling softly while Osamu kept his eyes on the ground. Their matching fox ears were lowered, a sign of submission. 

“CURSE YOU TWO TWINS!” the group jumped at the sudden yell. They turned their attention towards the man who was being helped up by Kageyama. Oikawa quickly swiped off the chunks of dirt before pointing at the twins. 

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!” Oikawa was pissed at the fact he was tossed around, twice. The twins, once again, glanced away from the raging leader of the wolf clan. Kita shook his head and looked at Oikawa. 

“I’m sorry about their behavior, Oikawa-san.” he closed his eyes and perfectly bowed to the dirty wolf. Oikawa huffed and shook his head. 

“Whatever, those two better wash my clothes!” Oikawa pointed at Atsumu and Osamu who stuck out their tongues at him. 

“WATCH OUT WOLF LEADER!” a sudden yell was made in the air. Kageyama took a step back as he watched a figure flying down from the air. The figure collided into Oikawa’s back causing him to once again, fall to the earth, face first. The figure that collided into his back slowly regained his balance and quickly rolled up to his feet. He wore something similar to Iwaizumi but it was white and purple. He had ruby red hair that was spiked up. A pair of white wings were attached to his back while a short beak mask, like Hinata's, covered his mouth and part of his nose. He turned around and stared at Oikawa’s figure laying on the ground. 

“Sorry about that wolf leader, I tried to warn you but you didn’t move.” the man shrugged his shoulder before turning around to see Sugawara in front of him. 

“Tendou-san, what were doing?” Sugawara asked, curious. 

“I was chasing after that winged pig that tastes good, yet I lost control of my wings and landed here. Wakatoshi should be taking care of it, knowing him.” Tendou grinned. Kageyama helped up his former senpai up once more. His entire face was covered in mud and his body language was radiating danger. 

“THAT’S IT I’M HEADING BACK TO THE BASE!” Oikawa shook off the mud from his face and started walking into the forest, only to be stopped by Kageyama. 

“Oi, you’re staying here shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi yelled at the brunette. 

“Grr,” Oikawa growled and angrily swished his tail. The group went back into hauling the giant bull into the cart while some of the group members lingered around the shrubs. Atsumu and Osamu lifted the boar and tossed it into the wagon. Tendou was busy talking to Hinata and Tsukishima while Kageyama and Yamaguchi spoke with Kita. 

“Ok, we’re almost done here, are we missing anything else?” Daichi asked the group. 

“Well we got a bull, boar...what else do we need?” Daichi asked. Tendou raised his hand but a loud squeal cut his train of thought. The group looked up to see a flying pig flying down to the group. The pig landed on the ground and started running around. The guys did their best trying to catch the pig but it was too fast. The pig was about to head into Oikawa, but this time, he came prepared. He revealed his katana he had hidden and glared at the pig. He quickly sent out a swift slash towards the pig breaking its mobility. It stopped in front of him squealing. 

“Hmph, you aren’t knocking me over this time.” Oikawa grinned, triumphantly. A figure slowly descended on the group. He wore a fitting white kimono with a light purple cover over his shoulders. He slowly landed on the ground and stared at the pig at Oikawa’s feet. 

“Hm, it seems you got it.” the man bluntly stated. 

“I’m not getting pushed this time, Ushijima.” Oikawa sneered at the leader of the Eagle clan, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He blankly stared at Oikawa before turning his attention towards the wagon. 

“Is that everything for tomorrow night?” he asked, bluntly. Kita approached the man with large white wings and nodded. 

“It seems we have everything for now. Let’s all head back.” Kita turned around and walked into the bushes of the forest with Atsumu and Osamu behind his tail. Oikawa and Iwaizumi boarded the wagon, with Iwaizumi on the reins. Hanamaki threw the remaining pig onto the wagon while Matsukawa strapped the bodies together. They ventured through the open trail and left the others. Ushijima and Tendou took to the skies with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama following. Daichi scanned the area once more before following Sugawara who flew off on his mount. Unbeknownst to the group, another figure had been silently watching their scabbles. The figure walked out of the forest’s cover and stared at the retreating figures before swiftly turning around and disappearing into the night.


	2. The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious figure watched the guys flying away before retreating back into the forest. Just who was that figure?

During our flight back to the base, we decided to stake out the territory while the land clans made their way back first. Everything seemed to be at peace, just like every night. I flew over a horde of towering trees before making a sharp u-turn. I flapped my wings making me fly faster. 

“Everything is clear over in the west, Daichi-san!” I turned my head to see Hinata flying near me. His mask covering his mouth and his daggers held out. 

“Alright, we’re heading back now,” I replied and created a short burst of air as I zoomed back with Hinata right behind me. 

At the base... 

When we eventually landed on the base, I could see Tanka talking with Nishinoya. I stared at the boy who really did grow. He eventually became 179 cm and he had his hair down but he still held onto that small bit of blonde hair. We all grew, including Hinata and the other first years. They grew into reasonable and strong young men. Hinata’s growth truly surprised a majority of us since we figured he would remain...short. 

“Oi Daichi-san!” I snapped my attention back to Ryu. He wasn’t bald anymore, he had short hair

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Have you seen Kiyoko-chan?” he sounded worried. 

“No, unfortunately, I haven’t,” I say, hesitantly. 

“It’s weird, I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Tanaka’s voice wavered. I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’ll head out and see where she could have gone. It is unlikely for her to be gone for this long.” I say to reassure him. Tanak looked at me and nodded. I looked around the base and found most of the clans were gathered in the main lobby. I saw Bokuto worrying besides Kuroo who comfortably patted his best friends back. Akaashi was talking to Moniwa and Kiryu who seemed worried. 

“Everything ok you two?” I approached the three and asked. 

“We can’t find out friend, Nametsu. And Kiryu’s master, Kuzuri-san, is nowhere to be found.” Moniwa explained. 

“Weird, I did notice that some of the other clans were missing some of their female companions,” I explained. I glanced around to see a group of our men arguing over locations and other stuff. 

“Alright, hold on! So you’re telling me that Akane and Alisa went out to the lake together and never came back!” Lev had shouted towards their leader, Kuroo. His black cat ears flattened at Lev’s loud voice. 

“Calm down Lev, we’ll find them,” Kuroo spoke, irritated. He had been out doing stuff for tomorrow’s celebration so he really was tired. 

“Let’s head out towards the lake and see if we can find them,” I ordered. Most of the guys nodded and set off to their mounts. I let out a soft sigh and walked towards our clan’s stables where my mount stayed. Once I made it to the stables, I walked over to my stall and got my mount out. I quickly hopped on his back and headed back out to the stables where I saw some of the eagles, and owls mount heading off. I took off with my clan members following. 

No One’s Pov. 

As the large group traveled both on land and in the air, the men peered around the vast land but with limited light, it was hard to spot anything. 

“Keep your eyes peeled!” Ushijima shouted out. Bokuto and his mount were doing various aerial tricks with Akaashi keeping a close distance with his mount. The group traveled towards a large lake known as Heaven's Mirror. The water had a strongly reflective surface that it mimicked an actual mirror. As the group made their landing, some of the winged members took to the air while their mounts landed themselves. 

“I found something!” Hinata yelled out. He stood beside a large flat rock. Kuroo and Kenma walked over towards the bouncing figure. 

“What did you find Shoyo?” Kenma asked. Hinata held up a piece of clothing which seemed to resemble a women's top. 

“So the girls went skinny dipping ey.” Kuroo chuckled while Kenma shook his head. Hinata tilted his head to the side before shaking his head. 

“They’ve must have passed through here then.” Hinata glanced behind his back and scan the area. Kuroo’s ears suddenly flicked up. He quickly scanned the area before rushing into the forest with Kenma and Hinata close behind his back. 

“Where are we-” Kuroo quickly shushed Hinata. 

“Quiet, we’re not alone…” Kuroo stared straight ahead and carefully made his way towards a location. The three continued until Kuroo signaled them to stop. 

“Here.” he pointed at a clearing where dark magic was slowly spreading into the forest. Kenma cast a protection spell while Kuroo brought out his katana. Hinata followed and took out his twin daggers and followed Kuroo’s stalking. He quietly stalked forward, not making a single noise. The three eventually stopped near some shrubs where they could view the clearing in a better light. Kuroo carefully peeked his head out and quietly gasped. A giant purple force field was radiating a terrible aura of dark energy and inside the shield was the girls. However, they were stripped of their clothing and only had some of the purple mist covering their curves. Kuroo looked around the area and noticed that no one was in sight. Kuroo and Kenma headed out of the shrubs. 

“Oi, shrimpy-chan, head back to the group. We found them.” Kuroo ordered without breaking his gaze away from the purple shield. The sound of scurrying footsteps was made before the two were left in silence. 

“Who could have done this?” Kenma asked, carefully scanning the forcefield. 

“Whoever it was, it carries powerful magic,” Kuroo replied. The two stood guard before the rest of the group met up with the two. The group tried to enter the field only to find that nothing could enter the strong barrier. 

“What the hell! This stupid thing won’t let anything in!” Atsumu growled at the barrier. 

All of a sudden, the barrier started to glow. The boys scurried back into the forest as some of the members could hear something approaching. Everyone was hidden in the forest and made sure they wouldn’t be spotted. Minutes later, a loud noise of wings flapping slowly closed in on the clearing. The group watched as a pair of large black wings landed in the clearing. The figure turned around to showcase her skimpy outfit. The girl had tribal tattoos around her body with whited-out eyes. 

“With these girls, I will regain my beauty. I will finally be rid of this stupid aging curse!” the figure sneered and neared the portal. Daichi was close to breaking his cover, that was until another figure dropped from the sky. This figure was clad with a dark cloak that matched the night sky. The figure threw a dagger towards the witches hand causing her to shriek in pain. She stumbled away from the purple shield and glared at the other figure

“HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CEREMONY! BE GONE OR YOU SHALL PERISH!” the witch screamed towards the cloaked figure. The mysterious figure never moved a muscle, instead, two katana-like blades levitated at the figures side. 

“So you want to fight? Be warned, this battle will be your end!” the witch quickly sent out a blast of dark magic that directly struck the figure. 

“HAHAHAHA! DEAD IN A SINGLE HIT! WHAT A WEAKLING!” the witch laughed like a maniac. The hidden group of men continued to watch in silence. 

While the witch continued laughing only to cut off when the magic was sliced into two. The figure stood there, unharmed, with the blades glowing a deep iridescent red glow. The figure slowly positioned in a pose with the blades positioned in a certain angle. 

“How did you cut through my magic! No male should be able to resist my spells!” she argued. The figure let out a chuckled and pointed one of the blades at the witch. 

“Then you should know that I am no male.” the voice was smooth and elegant. The figure twirled the sword in her hand and stood her ground. 

“Curses!” the witch lunged towards the girl. She quickly jumped over the witch and landed near the purple shield. 

“NO, NOT MY MEAL!” the witch launched another attack which caught the girl off guard. Kira and Oikawa quickly engaged the witch while she was distracted. Oikawa pulled out his bow and arrow while Kita sent out a blast of magic towards the witch. 

“We got you now,” Oikawa stated. The guys all revealed themselves from their covers and had their weapons out. 

“Curses! Die all of you!” the witch stepped back into the purple shield. Atsumu and Osamu tried running after her but the forcefield prevented them from coming further. The witch chuckled before sending out blasts of magic towards the group. Each individual dodged the ongoing attacks, unaware of the presence of the mysterious figure. While the witch was distracted, the figure came from behind the witch and stabbed her straight in the chest. The guys paused and watched the gruesome scene. The sword slowly slid out of the witches chest and the body flopped to the ground, lifeless. 

The girl placed her weapons away and turned around and walked over to the trapped girls. She worked on freeing them from their bonds.

“Wait, how come you can enter in that thing but we can’t?” Hinata asked. 

“That sorceress made it so only females would enter the barrier. Clever thinking I might say.” the figure responded with a hint of attitude. She quickly covered the naked females with cloaks which seemed to appear out of thin air. 

“I’ll lead them out one by one.” the figure hooked her arm around a maiden with raven hair. Her glasses were damaged, maybe due to the sorceress. She carefully dragged her body out of the barrier where Tanaka rushed over and helped her up. The figure quickly went back and continued to do this process until the last female was out of the trap. 

“They’re very weak, we have to take them back to the base,” Sugawara stated. 

“If you take them to the base then it’ll be too late. Place them gently on the ground.” the figure slowly sat on the ground. The boys glanced at each other unsure of the women's words. 

“Do it.” Daichi quickly replied. He looked at Tanaka and nodded. Tanaka nodded back and gently placed his lover, Kiyoko down onto the floor. The others followed suit and gently placed the rest of the girls on the ground. The figure raised her hand and slowly gathered magic within her palm. She then placed her palm on the ground which made the ground lit up with the same magic from her palm. A warm golden light emitted from the ground before a figure of a golden Chinese lung dragon formed around the cloaked girl. It slowly moved before it hovered over the sleeping girls. The dragon let out a soft purr before slowly breaking apart into balls of magic. These orbs slowly fell over the girls before the magic around the area faded. The girl slowly stood back up and watched the figures slowly waking up from their slumber. 

“Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka shouted. The other girls woke up to their friends yelling out their names. 

“Tanaka-kun, what happened? What are we doing here?” Kiyoko asked. She took off her broken glasses and stared at her surroundings. 

“It’s hard to explain...at least you girls are ok.” Nishinoya chimed in while placing his arm around Tanaka’s shoulder. 

“I guess…” Kiyoko replied, smiling. She was helped up as well as the others. 

“I’m so sorry Lyovochka, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Alisa hugged her brother who was crying on her shoulder. 

“Why aren’t you crying for me brother!” Akane looked at her brother with a serious look. Yamamoto stared at his sister before looking away.

“I’d know you’d be fine…” he muttered. In all seriousness, he was very worried about his sister’s sudden disappearance. 

“Err, stupid brother!” she punched him in the gut and folded her arms. Poor Yamamoto. 

“Ehh, where did you two disappear off too??” Bokuto stared at his two female friends in seriousness. 

“Yukie, Kiyoko and I were just heading to the river for a swim but I think we were knocked out. The events are still blurry.” Kaori explained. Akaashi nodded and looked at his leader who still kept eyeing them down. 

“Bokuto-san, please don’t make them even more uncomfortable, what would their boyfriends say if they told on you.” Bokuto flinched and backed away from the two. 

“Are you sure you’re alright master?” Michiru asked. His master swiftly thumped the backside of his head and stared at him. 

“I’m fine, Michiru, and stop calling me master. Kuzuri-san would suffice.” she folded her arms and adjusted the rope that the figure had placed on her body. 

“How did you find us?” Alisa asked while patting her brothers back. 

“Actually, I think Kuroo was the one who found you girls. However, the one who helped us was her-” Daichi looked back at the figure only to see that she was gone.


	3. Dragon Encounter

“Ehh, she was just here!” Atsumu exclaimed. 

“Wait I can find her!” Hinata took off in the forest. Sugawara tried to call after him but realized he was too late. 

“Kageyama can you go after him?” Daichi asked only to find that he too was gone. He shook his head. 

“Tsukishima can you go after those two?” Sugawara asked. 

“Why should I?” he replied with an annoyed attitude. 

“Because I asked,” Daichi replied with a dead-serious tone. Tsukishima gulped and took off after the two with Yamaguchi following. 

“Those two I swear…” Daichi muttered. The group chuckled at his reaction. Part of the group stayed behind while the others followed the four. 

Hinata 

I quickly sped through the trees thanks to my wings. I came to a clearing and glanced around to see a large cliff up ahead. I carefully peered down the cliff to see more trees. I groaned while laying on my back on the green grass. I softly sighed and stared at the starry sky and admired the tiny bright dots scattered through the sky. 

“Why are you following me?” a voice surprised the crap out of me. I quickly sat up and turned around to see the same cloaked figure standing close to where I sat. I stood up and pointed at the figure. 

“My leader wanted to thank you but you left in such a hurry,” I explained. The figure looked down and sighed. 

“I didn’t want to bother your group so I took the liberty and left as fast as possible...besides...I don’t get along with crowds.” she slowly backed off making me even more curious. I stepped closer towards her and tried to see if she was ok. 

“Hey, you-” a sudden roar cut my train of thought. I turned around and saw a dark creature quickly zooming over the two of us. I quickly got out my daggers and stood in front of the girl as the creature landed in front of us. 

“What is that?” I whispered. The creature's eyes stared directly at me making me pause. Its eyes were deep red, like blood. The creature had a slim yet firm body, almost as a snake but larger and more beefier. There was a black mist that radiated off of the creatures large frills and had undoubtedly fire magic within its core due to the red-orange light emitting from its chest. Bits of its body had a few white highlights but overall it was dark and easily blended in the dark. The creature snarled at me and took a step forward, its claws raking up the earth beneath its feet. 

“I hope the others get here soon, stay behind me till then,” I exclaimed. 

“Wait, don’t hurt it!” she cried out. I turned around to stare at her cloaked face to hear the sound of a yelp. I looked back to see Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi in front of me. 

“What the hell did you do dumbass,” Kageyama asked. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the three. 

“I was looking for her, what did you do to that creature?” I asked. 

“Just immobilized it for the time being why?” Yamaguchi responded, spear in his hand. 

“She said not to attack it. I’m unsure why.” I turned around and stared at the figure who seemed to be unsettled. 

“Does she know of this creature?” Tsukishima asked, clearly annoyed. 

“How am I supposed to know,” I argued. 

“Please, just don’t hurt it…” the girl softly spoke. I glanced at Kageyama who stared at the creature, intently. 

“Wait...this isn’t just some ordinary creature. This is a dragon!” Kageyama exclaimed. My eyes widened as he examined the beast closer. He stepped further into the dragons personal bubble examining its features. I could hear throaty growls coming off from the dragon, clearly a warning sign. 

“Oi Kageyama get back if it is a dragon, we have to wait for the others,” Yamaguchi explained. I stared at the dragon as it continued to let out strained growls. How could a dragon suddenly appear like this after 500 years? I thought the masters said they were extinct. I folded my arms and continued staring at the dragon. 

“Wait, how come you know this dragon?” I turned around to see that the figure had disappeared. What, she was just here a minute ago? 

“Forgive me.” the figure whispered in my ear. I was suddenly pushed towards the ground with the others grunting out in pain. I slowly turned around to see the figure releasing the dragon from the bonds. She quickly got on its back and flew off on the dragon. I watched the dragon zoom off before passing out. 


	4. Celebration Preparations

_ “If I’m older can I visit the land of Ark father?” _

* * *

I slowly regained my conscious to find myself in my room. I slowly got up and looked around my surroundings. Yup, definitely my room. I pulled off the covers and stood up from my bed. I stretched my arms in the air before softly yawning. I changed into my usual pair of clothing before hearing my door being opened. I smiled as I saw a little girl rushing over to me. 

“Onii-chan! Are you okay?” I scooped up my little sister, Natsu. She gave me a big hug while I gently squeezed her. 

“I’m fine, just a bit dizzy that’s all.” I placed Natsu down and held her hand. We headed out my room to see everyone rushing around carrying supplies here and there. The two of us watched as workers were busy preparing for tonight. 

“I’m excited onii-chan, I get to be a flower girl for Kiyoko-chan’s wedding.” Natsu beamed at the thought. I chuckled and watched as Daichi and Asahi were carrying a table with Sugawara clearing a path for the two. 

“There you are Hinata.” I turned my head to see Hoshiumi. He patted my little sisters head before greeting me with a fist bump. 

“You ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah, still a bit dazed from last night,” I replied. I leaned against the wooden railing and watched my friends arguing on where certain things needed to be placed. 

“The trackers are trying to track down that figure along with that dragon,” Hoshiumi explained. I turned my head towards him and nodded slowly. 

“There has to be a reason why she left with that dragon.” I thought while lowering my head. I raised my head when I saw Kenma waving towards me. 

“Shoyo, if you’re feeling better can you and Hoshiumi come and help us down here?” Kenma pointed out some decorations that were laying on a table. I nodded and glanced down at Natsu who continued watching the scene in awe. 

“Natsu! We need you to try on your dress for tonight!” Alisa yelled from down the hall. Natsu called out to Alisa and waved goodbye to me before racing down the hallway. 

“Let’s go.” Hoshiumi spread his wings and flew down towards Kenma. I sighed and flew down towards the two to assist them. 

2 hours of painstaking work...

**No one’s Pov.**

“Alright everyone, we’re almost done so put your backs into it!” Kuroo yelled out. He was shirtless, only wearing his pants which made some of the female workers blush at his built frame. Bokuto returned from his work, also shirtless. 

“Whoo, what’s next!” Bokuto took a nearby towel and wiped off his neck area. Kuroo chuckled and patted his friends back. 

“Not tired are we?” he asked. 

“Nope, this kind of thing helps out with my figure,” Bokuto smirked. Kuroo laughed and walked over to a set of tables and lifted one of them easily. 

“Excuse me miss where do these go?” Kuroo asked a nearby female staff who was cleaning the floors. She looked at Kuroo and blushed instantly. 

“In the g-garden.” she stammered. 

“Ok,” he smirked and started walking off with Bokuto carrying another table. 

“I swear those two are something.” Akaashi sighed while wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Kenma nodded in agreement and went back to delivering apples to the bakery. 

“Iwaizumi-san do you need help with anything?” Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi who was carrying heavy materials to different areas, mostly involving the kitchen. 

“Not really, just a shitty leader who is busy flirting instead of working…” he glared at Oikawa who was indeed flirting with a group of girls. Akaashi sent a small sympathetic smile before heading off to finish his tasks. 

“Kageyama can you help me with this!” Hinata exclaimed while carrying a barrel full of fresh flowers. Hinata struggled to keep his balance while carrying the barrel. Kageyama quickly grabbed the opposite side and help Hinata carry them towards the garden. 

“Dumbass you should have let someone else handle this!” the two argued while carrying the barrel away. 

Daichi, Ushijima, and Aone were busy pushing up a wagon that had the necessary ingredients for the chefs to use for the feast. Kiryu pitched in to help and eventually, Kuroo and Bokuto helped out the group push the wagon. Sugawara, Yaku, Semi, Komori, and Kita were in the kitchen getting ready to help the chefs prepare the food. 

“Um, Kita-san I was wondering, what type of theme are we going for?” Sugawara asked while tying the strings of white cloth around his waist. Kita rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands afterward. 

“Let’s keep it traditional, so probably some sashimi, sushi perhaps?” Kita suggested. 

“We can also make yakitori for the meat lovers here.” Komori pointed out while helping tie Semi’s apron. 

“How about Curry? Or maybe Gyozas?” Yaku suggested. He fixed his sleeves and watched the chef’s slowly gathering inside the incredibly large kitchen. 

“Wait it is a wedding so we have to make sure it fits in with the overall theme.” Sugawara folded his arms and started thinking. 

“We can keep the yakitori since there will be those who’d want to eat their meat. We can make sashimi and unagi no kabayaki if some of us head off to the lake and check with the fishermen. It is the season of eels and fish so the fishermen should have a plentiful in terms of fishing.” Sugawara pointed out. 

“True, besides those three we can make gyoza for a side dish, also some miso soup will suffice as another side dish. What else can we go for?” Yaku asked. 

“Perhaps we can make a large main dish consisting of salmon and other fresh fish. We can place vegetables and other ingredients?” Semi advised.

“Maybe, or we can make a large tower of various sushi’s?” Komori explained. 

“It is a grand celebration, why not do both?” Kita offered. The group looked at one another before smiling at the thought. 

“Let’s do that then!” Sugawara smiled. 

“I’ll handle the miso soup and the gyoza!” Yaku yelled out before taking his leave. 

“I can handle the yakitori!” Komori yelled out. 

“I’ll handle the rice and all the preparations.” Semi waved towards Sugawara and Kita before taking his leave. 

“Suga-san, I’ll handle the main dish with the fish, can you handle the sushi tower?” Kita asked the silver-headed man. 

“Leave it to me.” Sugawara smiled and headed off to start his work. 

“HINATA! COME HERE!” Sugawara yelled from the large kitchen window. A couple of seconds flew by before Hinata appeared before Sugawara. 

“Oh good there you are, I need you to head down to the lake and see if the fisherman has caught any fish or eels. Oh, bring Kuroo or Bokuto with you.” Sugawara rubbed Hinata’s orange hair before returning to the kitchen. 

“Got it Suga-san, Bokuto-san! Kuroo-san! Can you two help me with something?” Hinata called out towards the two. 

“Whatcha need bud?” Bokuto asked. He finally wasn’t shirtless, as was Kuroo. 

“Suga-san wanted me to travel down to the river to fetch the fish and eel from the fisherman. He also asked for you two to come with me.” Hinata explained. 

“If Suga-san says so we’ll have to follow.” Kuroo folded his arms and smirked at Hinata. 

“Ey take us with you!” the trio turned around to see Atsumu along with Osamu, Usuri, Hoshiumi, Kageyama, and Nishinoya. 

“Ditching work?” Kuroo chuckled. 

“I need to take a break!” Atsumu stretched his back and looked at Hinata. 

“Besides we can take a nice cool dip in the lake,” Nishinoya exclaimed. 

“Oooh, let’s go!” Hinata bounced up and ran down the trail towards the lake with Nishinoya and Bokuto racing after him.

“Ahh youth.” Kuroo grinned and walked down after the trio with the rest of the group following. 


	5. Yachi Hitoka the Leader of all Dragons

No One’s Pov.

Hinata, Hoshiumi, and Nishinoya were speeding down the trail leaving a huge gust of wind behind for traveling merchants, or regular civilians. The three speedsters were flying very fast, trying to see who would win in a race. 

“Try to keep up slowpokes!” Hoshiumi yelled while speeding up. 

“No way am I losing this!” Nishinoya called out. The three continued their race until the shimmer of the water of the lake came into view. As the three neared, a sudden force caused the three to splash down into the lake. The three dived into the water before popping back up. 

“What happened?” Hinata asked while wiping his now wet hair up. Nishinoya shook his head and glanced at the port to see a familiar figure standing on the docks. 

“Oi, Oikawa what the hell was that for!” Hoshiumi growled at the smirking man. 

“You three should know better, no speeding in the fishing zone.” he pointed at a sign that directly mimicked the words he spoke. Nishinoya and Hoshiumi growled at Oikawa while Hinata pouted. The three got out of the water and quickly dried themselves up. Kuroo and the others arrived while the three talked with the fishermen by the pier. Some of the fishermen were apart of the raven, cat, and wolf clans.    
  


* * *

“Hey guys, a quick lesson from me Kage! You’ll know who I am later but for now, let’s learn about the kingdom of Ark. There are approximately twelve clans that make up the land of Ark.” 

Of course, there are the humans that live in the center of the land, the Kingdom of Ark. From that point, we branch out to the different clans, starting with the Ravens. These guys are the flyers of the night with members apart of this clan having a pair of black wings. They are able to do incredible abilities in the night and they are strong when they group up together. They may seem a bit weak but do not underestimate a Raven’s power. Besides Ravens, there is also Owls, Eagles, and Seagulls that accompany the aerial clans. The owls and eagles sprout similar strengths however, the eagles rank higher than the eagles and seagulls. Seagulls and Ravens are competitors in terms of placement but overall Seagulls are strong and flock together as a group. The owl clan have excellent vision and usually are the ones that would spot trouble faster than the other bird clans. 

Besides the bird clans of Ark, we have the land clans which contain the Wolf, Fox, Bear, Cats, Red pandas, Snakes, and the Furret clans. These guys are the land division that does most of their work on land unlike the sky division, or bird division. I could explain more but my time here is up. Bye for now!

* * *

“Wait wait so something in the lake is causing the fish to swim away?” Kuroo asked one of the cat villagers. 

“Yes, every time we cast a net on a new location they seem to locate to another spot in the lake. We haven’t been able to catch any fish this morning. I’m afraid we won’t have enough fish for the celebration.” the villagers looked down, disappointed. 

“We’ll investigate the problem, for now, get all the fishers off of the lake for the meanwhile.” Kuroo looked at the fishing boats floating on the lake. 

“At least we’ll get to swim,” Atsumu smirked and took off his shirt. The others followed suit and proceeded to take off their clothes, making the girls swoon. 

“Finally, a fresh dip in the lake!” Atsumu and Osamu ran down the dock and jumped into the cool water. 

“Oi, don’t you two go messing around! We still have this problem to fix!” Kuroo shouted while folding his shirt. He scratched the backside of his neck before glancing at Bokuto who was laughing at the twins. The others joined the twins and jumped into the river to enjoy the soothing cold water. 

“What am I going to do with these idiots…” Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. A deep growl made Kuroo look up and stare at the lake. 

“Something wrong?” Kenma asked. He wore his white tank top while his shirt was neatly folded beside Kuroo’s shirt. 

“I thought I heard something...maybe it was just me,” Kuroo replied. He continued staring at the water before making his way to the dock where the others were splashing around. Usuri was busy splashing Atsumu and Nishinoya. The others were relaxing against the river’s surface. 

“This is the life!” Hinata softly mumbled out while getting lost in the waters slow movements. 

“Right, when you guys are finished we need to solve this problem,” Kenma spoke. The guys continued their little splash fest. A couple of minutes later a deep growl emitted from the lake causing the guys to stop their little relaxing swims. 

“Ok, what was that?” Usuri asked. Hoshiumi got out of the lake and looked around the water to see any signs of life. 

“Maybe it's coming from underneath the water.” Hinata pointed down in the water before diving his head. 

“Wait, god, let's go.” Kuroo jumped from the dock and splashed into the river with Kenma following behind. The group slowly, but surely, made their way towards the source of the sound. Close to the bottom of the lake, a dark form was doing some questionable things that the group couldn’t make out. Kuroo gathered the group’s attention and pointed at the surface. They all swam up towards the surface and took deep breaths after breaching the water. 

“I think we found our answer,” Oikawa spoke, breathlessly. 

“Let me place a special water magic barrier around us before we go back.” Kenma held up his hand and snapped his fingers. 

“From this barrier, we should be able to breathe underwater and move more flexible.” Kenma explained. Atsumu and Hoshiumi dove back into the water with the rest of the others diving in after them. 

“So what is that thing?” Atsumu pointed at the murky figure. 

“Wait…” Kageyama stopped the group from swimming any further. He slowly swam forward and stared at the murky figure. 

“It can’t be...it's the same dragon we’ve encountered,” Kageyama exclaimed. Hinata swam next to Kageyama and took a glimpse of the creature to recognize the big frills running along its back and the misty black mist that radiated off of the frills. Hinata spotted a bit of red coming underneath its chest making him back off. 

“If that dragon is here, then that figure is here as well,” Kageyama stated. 

“But, why would they be here out of all places?” Bokuto asked. The group turned their attention away from the dragon and started to think. They didn’t realize the creeping of another creature slowly closing in on the group. Kuroo snapped his head up and turned around to see two large white pupils staring down at the group. 

“I think I know why…” Kuroo softly whispered. The group turned their attention towards the direction Kuroo was staring at and instantly froze. 

“Run?” Hinata asked. 

“Not run...SWIM!” Bokuto shouted and started swimming away with the group not so far behind him. The creature let out a bellowing cry which was a bit muffled due to the water. The creature started chasing after the group. 

“Shit, what’s a creature like that doing here!!” Kageyama turned around and glared at the creature as it slowly gained on them. 

“This is it, we’re gonna die!” Hinata cried, well complained more like. 

“No, quickly swim up!” Kuroo yelled out and immediately swam up towards the surface. As soon as they reached the surface, a large portion of water slowly raised before breaking apart to reveal the head of the large beast. It was definitely a serpent due to its snake-like features and dragon-like size. 

“What now Kuroo?” Oikawa asked. Hoshiumi took out his weapon that he had to cling on his back. 

“We fight. What other choice do we have?” he replied, determined. 

“It’s been an honor flying with your buys.” Atsumu casually spoke while taking his weapon out. 

“Get ready,” Kageyama called out and took out his bow and arrow, which he made appear out of thin air. 

The serpent lowered its head and stared at the group before throwing its head back up. It let out a loud roar that ripped through the sky. Birds were flying away from trees while the people covered their ears due to the sheer sound of the roar. It lowered its head and stared at the group. However, it never attacked, more like it just stared at the group. It let out a soft clicking sound like a purr. Kuroo and the others stared at one another before looking back up at the dragon. 

“Ugh...why did it stop attacking?” Hoshiumi asked. The dragon shifted its head and leaned in closer towards the group. 

“ _ I am not those dragons that kill for fun. I kill when only necessary. _ ” the group stared in shock as the serpent literally spoke. It looked at each of the members before lifting its head back, distancing itself from the boys. 

“ _ Why are you here in my lake? _ ” the serpent asked. 

“Um, you see..” Hinata stuttered. 

“Our fishermen were fishing for a celebration we’re having tonight, however, they were unable to catch them for some reason,” Usuri explained to the serpent. 

“ _ Ah, I see, there was something bothering my children from the lake. My queen is currently exploring mysterious behaviors. I apologize if we have delayed your fishermen, however, this must be resolved first before I let my children be hunted once again. _ ” the serpent lowered its head and blew a puff of air towards the group. 

“ _ If you wish to help, go to the bottom of the lake and seek the queen’s champion, Kage _ ” the serpent slightly bowed its head before slowly submerging its body into the body of water. The group maneuvered away from the large waves the serpent created as it dove down. 

“So, do we head down?” Oikawa asked. 

“Half of us would have to return to the base and alert the others of the news.” Kuroo sighed out. 

“I’ll go and find Kage!” Hinata, along with Nishinoya and Hoshiumi dove underneath the surface and swam away. 

“Of course those three would go after the champion,” Oikawa smirked. Kageyama slowly slipped away from the group's gaze and swam after the three. Kuroo looked around the group and slowly shook his head. 

“Everyone back to the docks!” he yelled out and swam straight for the docks. 

* * *

“Hinata, do you think that figure you’ve encountered was the queen?” Hoshiumi asked. The three swiftly swam towards the bottom of the lake and searched for the champion.

“Maybe, but it could be someone else,” Hinata mumbled out. Nishinoya quickly spun around and took out his daggers out. 

“Relax, it’s just me,” Kageyama called out and swam towards the three. 

“Oh, so you joined us?” Hoshiumi stared at Kageyama before turning around to continue looking for Kage. 

“The others headed back to the base to gather reinforcements. For now, we’re on our own.” Kageyama explained. The three looked at each other before a sudden growl broke their conversation. In front of

Hinata, a black figure quickly swam up to the group. The group backed up but the figure swam up until its face as close to Hinata’s. The two had an intense stare-off before it backed up. 

“ _ We meet once again. _ ” the creature spoke. Kageyama gazed at the creature before opening his mouth in surprise.

“You’re!” the creature nodded its head and swam around the group. It elegantly showcased its slim yet built body. The black mist emitting from its fill certainly raised Hoshiumi’s and Nishinoya’s danger meter. 

“ _ I am Kage, champion of the Leader of Dragons. If you are here to assist my queen, then follow me. _ ” Kage turned around and started swimming towards a distinct spot. The others glanced at one another before following the dragon. 

“So Kage, who is the leader of dragons? I thought all dragons went extinct?” Kageyama asked the black dragon. 

“ _ Indeed, in the past, my ancestors were slaughtered amongst a group of humans that wished to claim the throne of the dragons. However, the last ruler of dragons sealed his power in his only child before being killed by the hands of those humans. I live to protect the current ruler, after all, I am the champion of the dragons. _ ” Kage swished his tail before diving down towards an underwater cave. The group swam through a luminescent cave that was glowing in a light iridescent blue shade. 

“What is this place?” Hinata asked. 

“ _ The hidden wonder. That serpent you talked earlier is the guardian of this place. My queen is currently inside the cave. Heed my warning warriors, hurt my leader, and I will not hesitate to rip you with my claws. _ ” Kage turned around and stared at the group. 

“Kage, you don’t have to be so stern with them.” a feminine voice spoke up from behind the dragon. A figure popped out behind Kage and swam towards the group. It was the cloaked figure that they’ve encountered. 

“So you’re the ruler of the dragons?” Kageyama crossed his arms and stared at the hooded lady. 

“Yes, I apologize for what I did you four, truely. I was scared you might kill my friend over here.” she turned her head and stared at Kage who bowed slightly. 

“Sorry if our approach rubbed you the wrong way, but enough of that, what's your name?” Hinata asked, slightly excited. 

“Right, I’m Yachi Hitoka. I am the current ruler of the dragon clan.” she did a slight bow towards the group 

“Dragon clan?” Hoshiumi questioned the phrase. 

“We must be quick if you wish to catch fish for your event tonight.” the girl swam towards an opening of the tunnel. The group followed her into a large cave where a semi-large alter laid hidden from the world. The group exited the water and hopped onto the land provided by the cave. 

“I can’t believe it..” Kageyama looked at the altar with widened eyes. 

“This is the alter of the Mira.” Kageyama slowly approached the altar but was quickly stopped by Yachi. 

“Yes, however, this is the Alter of Water. The real alter of Mira is hidden away in a secret location,” she explained. She approached the altar and held out her hand. 

“From the heavens to the vast ocean, speak your name and share your tale.” she slowly muttered in the air. The alter quickly flashed a dim blue light before the entire cave started to glow in a neon blue color. The group quickly reacted and brought forth their weapons. 

“Relax, the cave does this when I summon the spirit of the alter.” Yachi walked towards the water and stood and waited. Kageyama held out an arrow and gripped onto his bow. Hoshiumi and Hinata were constantly checking every direction of the area. Nishinoya was gazing at the wall’s of the cave, admiring the radiating color. 

“Hello?” a female voice spoke through the cave. Her voice echoed throughout the cave walls. 

“Yes, I have come on behave of the dragon clan. Is something troubling you?” Yachi quickly asked. 

“Today is the night that my beloved had proposed. I weep in the sorrow of the event, which is the cause of my sudden distraught. I wish to see my beloved once again.” the voice echoed through the walls. 

“So find the spirit’s husband, should be fun…” Hinata scratched his orange locks. 

“You’re husband. What is his name?” Yachi asked. Her voice echoed along the walls of the cave before they were met with silence. They stayed standing in silence before the woman answered her question. 

“His name is Daiki. Daiki Akiyama.” Kageyama flinched at the name. 

“We’ll do our best to bring him.” Yachi bowed before diving into the pool of water. The boys followed suit. The group swam through the tunnel of water before meeting up with Kage who had waited outside of the cave after leaving the group into the Altar of Water. 

“ _ So, we must find the man who goes by the name of Daiki Akiyama? _ ” Kage asked. Yachi nodded her head and looked back at the boys. 

“Um, Yachi, that man that the spirit mentioned...he...he is married to another woman.” Kageyama stammered out. 

“Ahh, how’d you know this?” Nishinoya asked, shooked. 

“Akiyama Daiki was my trainer in the main kingdom. He taught me the basics of fighting before Oikawa-san. He was a great mentor and taught me many things, however, he never mentioned this spirit being his wife before.” Kageyama explained. 

“Oh, so you did take lessons in the main kingdom.” Hinata scowled at Kageyama. 

“There isn’t time to argue about this, excuse me miss Yachi, how are we gonna get Daiki here?” Hoshiumi asked. 

“Hmm, looks like I’ll have to teleport here, can you try and find him?” Yachi asked Kageyama. 

“I can, but how will you be able to teleport him?” he asked. 

“Just place hand him this.” she held out her hand to reveal a small blue jewel pendant. Kageyama glanced at the jewel before taking it and placing it in his pocket. 

“If you want to catch fish for your celebration, it is important that he be found. Am I understood?” Yachi tugged on her hood further over her head while Kage stood behind her figure. All three men nodded their heads before swimming up to the surface. 

“Can we trust those three, my leader?” Kage asked.

“What other choice do we have, unless you want to spread panic in the main kingdom then let’s go find him ourselves.” Yachi turned around and looked at Kage. the dragon snorted and backed away. While no one watched, Yachi tugged the hood of her cloak and looked back at the three who were still swimming away. 

“It’s funny, to think that the other clans never heard of the dragon clan…” Yachi ran her hands through her waist-length blonde hair before looking at Kage. 

“I advise you kept your hood on, to avoid attention.” Kage swam around Yachi who giggled at his reaction. 

“Oh hush you, come on, we’ve got to find some fish to catch,” Yachi smirked and placed her hood back over her head. 


	6. Daiki Akiyama

“Where are we gonna find this guy?” Hoshiumi asked while drying his body on the docks. Hinata and Nishinoya replaced their outfits with black fitting pants a white shirt and a black leather trench coat. Kageyama wore a regular black fitting jacket over his shirt. Hoshiumi wore a white loose long-sleeved shirt with fitting brown pants. 

“We have to head to the main kingdom, which means hiding our animal features.” Kageyama glanced at his wings. Hinata pulled out one of the fox’s transformation leaf, courtesy of Atsumu. Hinata placed the leaf over Kageyama’s wings which instantly turned them invisible. Nishinoya placed a leaf on Hoshiumi while Kageyama placed one over Nishinoya’s. Hoshiumi placed the final leaf over Hinata’s before the four ran back to their base to inform the others of the news. 

2 hours of explanation and multiple screaming sessions…

“Looks like we have to search for this person.” Sugawara sighed out. Daichi shook his head and looked over at Kita. 

“We’ll need to deal with this matter before the celebration. Otherwise, we’ll have to cross off fish for tonight's menu.” Kita folded his arms and glanced at the others. 

“What are we waiting for?” Daisho asked. 

“We’ll draw attention if some of us show up to the main kingdom looking like that.” Hiroo pointed at Kita and at Bokuto who both had animalistic characteristics. Kita the one with fox ears and a tail, with Bokuto having wings of an owl. 

“They can use our transformation leaves, it can hide anything from ears, tails to wings, these leaves have a small number of our illusionary powers,” Ojiro explained while holding up a small green leaf. 

“Well, that's useful.” Kuroo took a leaf from Kito and held it up towards his cat ears. As soon as the leaf touched his ears a small puff of clouds surrounded his ears before disappearing showing his bed hair.

“The effect will last for a certain time period so we have to hurry,” Suna explained. The group of men quickly used the foxes leaf and headed down to the Kingdom of Ark. 

After a quick trip on the mounts, the boys arrived on the border of the Kingdom of Ark where they traveled through a bustling market with multiple human villagers buying what they please. Some of the group were interested in the human market.

“Stay focused, Kageyama do you remember where he lived?” Daichi looked at Kageyama. He nodded towards his leader before leading the group through the market. Of course, their handsome looks attracted many of the girl's attention. 

“Neh, neh, they look hot. I know right. I wonder if they’re brothers? Ehh no way, they all look like friends to me.” 

The girls passing comments made some of the flirters work their charm. Kageyama ignored their comments and continued walking. Daichi, as well as some of the other members, kept the others in track and not lose sight of their goal. 

Kageyama had led the large group through many streets before coming across a street filled with houses. Kageyama sprinted down the street glancing at the houses on his right before stopping in front of a building that almost represented a dojo.

“This is it.” Kageyama slid the door open before carefully stepping inside. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Akiyama-sensei! Are you here?” Kageyama called out. No one answered his call. Kageyama slowly made his way towards the main room of the dojo where he stared at the pictures that had been placed on a large wall. The group managed to enter and made themselves comfortable. Some of them sat on the dojo floor while some stayed standing. Kageyama ran his hand through one particular photo. 

“Oh lookie here, Tobio-chan is an adorable kid here.” Oikawa teased. Kageyama quickly, and gently, pushed Oikawa away from the picture. 

“Shut up Oikawa-san!” Kageyama had a small blush before he turned back towards the photo. Sugawara walked towards Kageyama and examined the photo. 

“Wow, you were very young here Kageyama. At this age, you shouldn’t have been able to leave the Raven’s nesting homes. How did you manage to take lessons here at this place?” Sugawara asked. Kageyama huffed out and slowly lowered his head. 

“He would sneak out when he’d get the chance.” a voice spooked the guys in the dojo. Kageyama perked up and looked to see his master, still looking like his young self. He had some weird ability to not age, he maybe 1,000 years old but he’d still look like a young twenty-year-old man. 

“Sensei.” Kageyama quickly walked over to his original master and bowed towards him. The man laughed and patted his back. 

“Please Kageyama, no need to bow, you were one of my greatest students here.” Akiyama ruffled Kageyama’s hair before greeting the other men in the room. 

“Hello, sorry for not introducing myself, I am Akiyama Daiki. Welcome to my dojo.” he warmly smiled. 

“Hello, I am Sawamura Daichi, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Daichi shook hands with Akiyama. 

“So you’re the leader of the Ravens, fascinating.” Daichi tensed as Akiyama mentioned the Raven clan. 

“Do not fear, I do not mind the clans that live outside of this kingdom. I am actually quite fond of your species. Kageyama was the first Raven clan member to ever step foot here in my dojo. I was quite fond of his curious personality and the ability to learn.” Akiyama smiled at Kageyama. 

“Enough of that, what brings you all here?” Akiyama asked with a smile. 

“We were wondering-” Kageyama got cut off by multiple female voices. 

“Neh, where is papa!” 

“Calm down Aika! God, Ayame, where did you place my rouge lip paint!” the boys stared at one another before slowly making their way onto one side of the dojo where some of them sat on the mat while the others leaned on the wall. Kageyama walked over to his master with Sugawara standing beside him. 

“Who is that Akiyama-sensei?” Kageyama asked his sensei. 

“Those would be my step-daughters.” he sighed out, almost in despair. Kageyama took notice of his tired expression before looking back at the hallway to hear the voices nearing the main dojo. 

“Can you believe that peasant girl, I mean honestly do you think she can bump into me like that.” a rude attitude made Akiyama frown. 

“I know Gina, ugh, if only she knew who we were.” a figure reached the dojo. She wore a fancy kimono that exposed a few of her shoulders skin. She had an average beauty to her, nothing special. Kageyama stared at her before looking at his sensei. The girl was busy looking down at a small mirror she didn’t notice the boys standing in the room. 

“Dad, can me and my sisters go our today. There’s going to be a big sale today,” she smirked down at her reflection. Kageyama looked at the guys who were looking at the girl in confusion. 

“Hibiki, I already told you that you cannot be wasting our money on ridiculous clothing.” Akiyama scolded her daughter. This time she looked up from her mirror only to gasp when her gaze landed on Kageyama. 

“Oh, father, why didn’t you tell me we had a guest over.” she tried to act cute and innocent which the guys found oddly disturbing. 

“You were busy looking at your face you didn’t recognize any of us.” Atsumu barked out. Some of the guys nodded while others remained still. 

“Oh my goodness, um father who are these men.” she eyed all of the guys before looking at her father. 

“My student Kageyama had come to visit the main kingdom, he had brought his friends along in his travels.” Kageyama did a slight bow towards Hibiki. She nodded before calling out four different names.

“Aika, Ayame, Gina, Katsumi!” the guys started glanced at each other. 

“Oh my goodness what is it-” another average beauty came into the room followed by three other ladies. They all gaped at the sight of the guys. 

“Who-who are these men?” one of them stuttered. One of the girls pulled out a fan and quickly covered her face. 

“By the gods, Kageyama can you and your friends head into the other room while I chat with my step-daughters.” Akiyama pointed at a sliding door that was attached to the dojo. 

“Of course sensei. Let’s move everyone.” Kageyama walked over to the sliding door and opened it. 

“God this floor is killing my butt,” Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi huffed out in annoyance. 

“I hope it kills your looks.” Atsumu joked. Some of the guys stifled some of their laughs. Oikawa growled at Atsumu before entering the second room. 

“Sorry for that mister Akiyama.” Sugawara politely bowed before leaving to the second room and closing the door. 

* * *

“Did you see the way she looked at us, just wait, she’ll start flirting,” Kuroo exclaimed. He sat down and had his legs stretched out. Kenma was laying on his back while his left arm covered his eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m not interested in disgusting girls.” Sakusa was properly sitting beside Wakatoshi and Hirugami. 

“Why don’t you hand over that pendant to him Kageyama,” Hoshiumi complained. He laid on his stomach beside Hinata and Suna. 

“I need to at least explain to him the situation. I wouldn’t feel right just sending him to an unknown location.” Kageyama sat down beside Hinata and took out the pendant. He played around with the smooth surface of the pendant before putting it back in his pocket. The sliding door opened to reveal one of the girls that they had seen in the dojo. She was dressed in an expensive-looking kimono and wore makeup to amplify her beauty. 

“Hello, I’m Katsumi, can I get you, gentlemen, anything to drink or something to eat.” she politely knelt and bowed towards the boys. Kageyama held up his hand. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” he stood up and exited the room. 

“We’re fine, don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.” Daichi spoke in a gentle manner. 

“Hopefully sooner…” Iwaizumi whispered out. 

“Please let me know if you need anything.” she exited the room leaving the guys be. 

* * *

“I can’t believe it, they didn’t fall for my beauty!” the girl exclaimed as she headed to the dining hall where their stepmother was seated on the chair. She had a fan covering her, slightly, wrinkled face. She had been with Akiyama for more than 20 years. She feared that she and her stepdaughters will be thrown away from his household. 

“Mother, father’s student came to visit and his friends look hot!” Katsumi whined. 

“How many of them are here?” the mother asked. She pulled the fan away from her face. 

“I’m not sure but they’re quite a large bunch.” the mother stood up and snapped her fingers. Immediately, Aika, Ayame, Gina, Hibiki, and Katsumi lined up in front of their mother. 

“Get dressed, let’s find you a potential husband.” the mother smirked and placed the fan over her face. 


	7. A Very Rushed Meeting

Kageyama’s Pov. 

I quickly left the room and looked for Akiyama-sensei. I came across a room which I haven’t discovered yet. I entered and saw six women lounging around on the table. When I came into the room, the girls straightened up and the eldest women stood up. She had a bright red kimono with a matching fan that seemed to cover her face, except her eyes. She slowly approached me and scanned my entire body frame. 

“You must be my husband's student, Kageyama correct?” she asked. I slowly nodded and watched her slowly walk back towards her seat. She pointed at a chair that positioned close to her, but I decided to take the chair farthest away from the six girls. 

“My, my scare are we?” she taunted. 

“No, I prefer to keep my distance.” I bluntly replied and leaned back in my chair. The five girls were doing something weird with their faces. I thought they were squinting in my perspective. 

“You’ve certainly grown my dear Kageyama. Have you found yourself a wife already?” I sighed and stared at the wife of my sensei. 

“So this is what this was about.” I thought. I folded my arms and shook my head. The mother quickly glanced at her daughters before looking back at me. 

“If you want, I can offer one of my daughters if you wish to be married.” I slightly glared at the woman. I watched one of the girls making her way towards me. I didn’t move, I simply watched. She gently placed her hands on my shoulder. 

“I can please you any way you see fit, my dear.” she leaned in close, lips close to touching my cheek. I closed my eyes and smirked. 

“If you think you can seduce your way into my heart then you’re looking for the wrong type of guy.” I bluntly stated. I narrowed my eyes on the girl beside me and watched her flushed face back off my shoulder. I stood up and pushed my chair in the table. I headed towards the door but was stopped by a voice. 

“Wait just a moment! Why aren’t interested in us!” a whiny voice asked from the group. I turned my head slightly and glared at the group. 

“I don’t fall head over heels easily. Word of advice, if you think you can seduce my friends, you’d better give up before you even try. They’re not stupid and won’t fall for any girl who seduces their way into their hearts.” with that, I left the room and found my sensei standing in the hallway. His head was lowered. I slowly made my way towards him and stopped in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, but I had to say something.” I apologized. He stayed still before he raised his head and smiled at me. 

“No, I should be saying sorry. To think that my wife and daughters would do something like this.” he shook his head and looked down. I stared at him before digging into my pocket and pulling out the pendant from my pocket. I held it out to him and waited for him to take the pendant. 

“What’s this?” he asked before taking hold of the pendant. 

“I guess...you’ll have to see,” I replied. He held onto the pendant before hearing a loud slam coming from the kitchen area. I turned to see the “wife” of Akiyama-sensei.

“A pendant you say Kageyama. May I take a look?” she walked towards her husband who looked a bit discouraged. I stepped forward and placed an arm between the two. 

“I’m sorry ma'am but this pendant is specifically for my master. I had it forged for him. If you want to admire it, look at it from a distance.” I sternly spoke. She gasped and glared at me. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, I am his wife!” she yelled. She quickly took the pendant out from my master’s hand held it up towards the air. 

“Ok, Kiko give it back now.” I watched my master approaching his wife. She giggled and stepped back. 

“Oh no, I think I’ll keep this.” my eyes widened as the jewel slowly glowed before a bright light engulfed the entire room. When the light disappeared the pendant was left where the woman stood, who had vanished. 

“What happened?!” Akiyama asked, panicked. 

“That pendant teleported her to Yachi.” I quickly stated. I picked up the pendant and wiped off some of the dust to see that nothing much had changed. 

“Wait, did you say Yachi? As in Yachi Hitoka?” I turned around and stared at my master before nodding my head. 

“Yes, do you know her?” 

* * *

“Well, I have met her before, it's just that she was a child that I took care of...my memory is a bit blurry but I feel like another woman was there when I had taken care of her.” Akiyama looked down at the floor before I stepped forward and patted his back. Perhaps it was the spirit that we heard in that cave. I looked down before hearing footsteps running towards us. 

“Kageyama what happened?” I looked at Sugawara who was panicking for some reason. 

“Well my Master's wife took the pendant and now she's with Yachi right now. We need to hurry and get him to her before something bad happens to her.” Sugawara nodded and ran off, probably to gather the guys. 

“Sensei, you need to come with us.” I took his hand and quickly dragged him out of the house where I saw the others making a run for their mounts. 

“Wait where are we going?” he asked, confused. 

“As I said, you’ll have to see for yourself.” I quickly ran through large crowds and roughly dragged my master to the stables. I quickly tossed my master onto my bird and quickly hopped on its back. 

“Quick to Heaven’s Mirror!” I yelled out. Suddenly bursting through the stables, a barrage of animals exited through the doors and scampered with some running through the gates and some taking to the air. 

“My goodness!” Akiyama yelled out while clutching onto Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Sorry just hang on.” Kageyama tightened his grip on the reins. The large flock of birds travels in fast speeds towards the Heaven’s Mirror lake. 

“What's the Heavens Mirror?” Akiyama yelled out. 

“It's a large lake that has a crystal clear reflection, almost a mirror, hence Heaven’s Mirror,” I replied. My mount did a quick dive before seeing the sheer shimmer of the lake. 

“I’m gonna have to dive with Akiyama!” I turned around and looked at Sugawara. 

“Alright, just hurry up. Remember the celebration!” Sugawara and the others flew in a different direction while I continued straight ahead. 

“Excuse me dive?” I heard my master ask. 

“Yes, dive.” I turned and looked at him before looking down at the nearing lake. 

“Wait just a moment, you can’t be serious and think I’m going to be jumping off from this bird!” my master started to panic. I quickly pulled out a small blue pill from my mounts pouch and shoved it in my master's mouth. 

“No time.” I quickly say before positioning my mount over the water. 

“Wait what did you make me swallow!” I looked at the water before pushing my master into the water. I watched him frail his arms around as he quickly fell into the water. 

“Ok girl, wait for me by the porch.” I patted her head before I jumped off of her back. I dove straight down after my master. I quickly grabbed his collar of his kimono and switched our positions so that our feet would go first. When we collided into the water, I looked around for Kage who would still be swimming around the water. 

“How are we still alive! HOW AM I BREATHING UNDER HERE!” I shook my head and turned around and grabbed my masters wrist. 

“There isn’t time! I need you to see someone.” I quickly swam down where the cave was located. I couldn’t find Kage nor Yachi anywhere. I decided to enter the cave with Akiyama being dragged by my hand. 

“Wait, I’ve seen this place before…” I heard my sensei muttering. I smiled and continued until we slowly breached the surface of the cave. However, when we breached the water I could see Yachi, still cloaked, and Kage looming over Akiyama’s wife. She looked terrified with her body being soaked in water and her makeup slowly dripping away. 

“Yachi! I’ve brought my sensei!” I turned to see Akiyama breaching the water. 

“Kageyama seriously you need to- who is that?” he quickly turned his attention towards Yachi who had shifted her attention towards us. 

“Mr. Akiyama, sorry if Kageyama had brought you here without explanation, but it was for a good reason. Water spirit, please show yourself.” Yachi called out in the cave. I continued floating in the water for a while before the water started to shift. Akiyama-sensei and I quickly got out of the water and watched as the water slowly started to shift upwards and take the form of a human. 

“Akiyama, relax and talk with her. You’ll be lead out when you’re done.” Yachi patted his shoulder before extending her hand out towards the terrified wife. She disappeared in a flash as Yachi chanted out her spell. Yachi glanced at me and held out her hand. 

“Let’s give them some space.” she quietly spoke. I glanced back at my sensei to see him holding hands with a woman figure. Did the water change into that woman?

“Yeah, let’s go.” that was all I could say as I watched the two. I felt a slight tingly feeling before seeing myself on the docks. I looked around and saw my bird resting on the grassy field. I turned around and watched small shimmers dancing across the surface of the lake. 

“That was quicker than I thought,” I muttered. 

“I suppose it was quicker, but you have a celebration later tonight. Plus, you needed fish.” I turned around to see Yachi and a large net full of fish and a basket full of eels. My eyes widened at the sight of fish and eels. 

“Wait, did you catch all of this?” I asked.

“Yup, to save your fishermen the trouble. Come on, I’ll help you deliver this to your base.” she looked at Kage who immediately picked up the net full of fish into his mouth. He was careful and made sure his teeth didn’t pierce into any of the fish. I smiled and took the basket of eels and placed it over my back. 

“I’m not sure how the others will react when they see you and Kage…” I glanced at Yachi. She let out a soft chuckle before facing me with her cloaked face. 

“I’ll be fine, besides, I feel like this will make us even.” she got on the back of Kage and took off. I softly chuckled and boarded my mount and took off after her. 


	8. Start of Something New

No one's Pov. 

As Yachi and Kageyama neared the base, word of their arrival surprised the members of the clans. As soon as they came in for a landing Daichi was first to greet the two. 

“Kageyama, are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Yachi over here, she helped and gave us a whole bunch of fish and eels for tonight. Kageyama got off his mount and showcased the basket of eels to Daichi. Kage gently dropped the net of fish near Daichi before backing off. Daichi examined the fish before staring at Yachi and her dragon. 

“Why’d you do this?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“I feel like this would make up for what had happened that night,” she responded, valiantly. 

“Hmm.” Daichi glanced at the fresh exotic fish near him before feeling a strong slap on his back. 

“Itai!” he bent over slightly and glared at the person who had smacked him. 

“Of course this would make up. Please, you’re welcome to stay since you’ve gone through all that trouble in getting us all of these fresh fish.” Sugawara sent Daichi a warning smile before looking at Yachi. She nodded subtly before getting off of Kage who softly shook his body. 

“Kage, help them bring these to the kitchen.” Yachi pointed at the net. He complied and carefully carried the net to the kitchen where Kita, though confused, carefully moved the fish into separate barrels filled with ice. 

“Suga-san, this should be good. Let’s get started on the main dishes.” Kita called out before taking a large salmon into the kitchen. Kage took the empty net and gave it to the fishermen. Kageyama watched in joy as Kage’s entire personality and attitude changed to like a dog, a very large dog. Yachi and Kage moved towards the back of the base where they stayed underneath our large oak tree. The entire group went back to work for the celebration with the help of Yachi here and there. 

“Neh, why do you hide your face?” Yachi was peacefully watching the people working until a small figure came along. She looked down at the child to see that she was wearing a rose pink dress with fabric mimicking the pattern of a rose. The sleeves covered her shoulders leaving the rest bare. Her hair was neatly combed and she had a pink flower crown around her hair. She looked really cute as her flushed cheeks and happy attitude seemed to make the dress suit her more. 

“I don’t want to attract too much attention,” Yachi responded while bringing one of her fingers close to her mouth. The little girl slightly frowned before gently tugging her cloak. 

“We can hide behind the tree and you can show me,” she whispered to Yachi. She couldn’t help herself but giggle at her adorable act. Yachi stood up, waking the sleeping dragon. Yachi walked behind the tree, away from prying eyes, and peered down at the little girl. 

“Neh, what’s your name little one?” she asked. 

“I’m Natsu, Natsu Hinata!” she gleefully exclaimed. Yachi smiled before bringing her hands up towards her hood. She carefully pulled it off and allowed her slightly curled hair fall onto her back. Yachi carefully shook the top part of her hair, allowing the rest of the hair to fall. When she opened her eyes, Natsu stared at her in awe. 

“See what I mean?” Yachi gently smiled. She admitted that before she was just as cute like Natsu, but due to her powers as the leader, she was able to develop her figure and entire beauty without using magic. It just sort of happened in other words. 

“You’re pretty nee-san.” Yachi looked at Natsu, surprised. 

“Nee-san?” she questioned. 

“Is it wrong?” Natsu asked with an adorable look across her face. 

“No, I was just taken aback since I’ve never had siblings of the sort.” Yachi slowly knelt on the grass and looked at her outfit. She brought her hand underneath her chin before softly snapping her fingers. She brought up her hand towards her mouth and blew at her palm. From her palm, a cloud of light pink dust danced around Natsu, making the outfit glow and shimmer. 

“Wow, I’m sparkling!” Natsu twirled around in her dress. Yachi giggled and folded her arms while Kage smiled while watching her spin. 

“Natsu!” the two perked up when a female voice called out for the younger girl. Yachi looked up to see a beautiful lady quickly walking over towards them. 

“Natsu there you are, come on you’re not supposed to show your dress to everyone. Let’s head back ok. Oh, forgive me, I’m Alisa Haiba and who might you be?” she brushed her platinum silver hair back and gently smiled at Yachi. 

“I’m Yachi Hitoka,” she replied. 

“Oh, nice to meet you Yachi. Oh my goodness, is that your pet?” Alisa saw Kage approaching from the other side of the tree, blocking Yachi from the crowd. 

“He isn’t a pet, he is more like family to me.” Yachi gently patted his body before looking back at Alisa. 

“Oh are you here for the celebration?” Alisa asked, happily. 

“Oh no, I’m just-” Yachi got interrupted as Alisa carefully pulled one of her arms. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. Come with me!” she dragged Yachi towards a building. Yachi quickly placed her hood back over her face as Alisa continued dragging her while Natsu followed the two. Kage shifted his size so that he would be able to follow her into the building. The three went inside the building and immediately headed up the steps where multiple feminine voices were laughing. Alisa finally stopped in front of two white double doors. 

“Don’t worry they’ll love you.” Alisa patted her shoulder and opened one of the doors. 

“Minna, I’m back!” Alisa called out. Natsu entered the room with Yachi entering last. Kage landed on Yachi’s shoulder as she stepped into the room. 

“Mina, I’ve brought someone.” Alisa turned around and clapped her hands together in joy. 

“Wah! You’re that person that helped us back in the lake!” a girl with a bobbed haircut approached Yachi. She carried a glass filled with yellow liquid, probably beer. 

“We’ve never gotten the chance to thank you, then again you left some of our friends out cold.” an elegant voice chuckled. 

“I’m sorry about that, I’ve brought some gifts because of that,” Yachi explained. 

“Don’t worry, they’re still alive so it’s no big deal.” another girl spoke out. 

“Sa, mina, let’s introduce ourselves. Once again, I’m Alisa Haiba and that little girl you met was Natsu Hinata.” Alisa smiled and walked over to the girl with blonde hair. 

“I’m Saeko Tanaka, nice to meet you.” Saeko waved. 

“I’m Hina Misaki and this here is Runa Kuribayashi.” the girl with brown hair introduced herself before presenting another girl with semi-blonde hair. She was hiding behind Misaki while peeking out behind her shoulder. 

“Sorry, she is a bit shy.” Misaki chuckled. Yachi waved it off and glanced towards a group of girls. 

“I’m Yukie Shirofuku, and this here is Kaori Suzumeda.” a girl with maroon hair waved before lazily pointed at the girl with hazelnut hair. Another girl with brown hair stood beside Suzumeda holding a thin glass of a light liquid. 

“I’m Mai Nametsu, it’s nice to meet you.” she bowed slightly and took a sip out of her drink. Finally, a girl with raven black hair and wearing a pair of glasses stood up from her chair and walked towards Yachi. 

“I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, nice to meet you.” she smiled at Yachi. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you girls.” Yachi smiled underneath her hood. 

“Well almost all, there are two more coming here later. Anyways, you joining the celebration tonight?” Saeko asked. 

“I was unaware of the celebration you are all celebrating,” Yachi mentioned. 

“Oh, we’re celebrating a beautiful union between Kiyoko and her hubby, Tanako, also my brother.” Saeko winked at Kiyoko who was flushed. 

“Oh, congratulations.” Yachi looked at Kiyoko who smiled in gratitude. 

“Hey, why don’t you remove that hood of yours?” Nametsu asked while handing Kiyoko a glass of champagne, or wine. 

“I mean…” the girls begged Yachi to remove her hood. 

“Come on nee-san, you look beautiful without that hood on.” Natsu gleamed. Yachi chuckled before removing her hood. The girls all gasped in shock. 

“GIRL, YOU LOOK SEXY AS FUCK!” Saeko yelled. 

“No more beer for you Saeko-san.” Misaki swooped in and took her glass. 

“She is right, you look very beautiful.” Alisa gently touched Yachi’s hair. 

“Why don’t you join us tonight, after all, you did bring gifts,” Kiyoko asked. Yachi looked around before sighing. 

“Alright, but I don’t have the proper attire for your celebration.” Yachi looked down at her cloak before looking up at the girls. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” Alisa smiled and gently pushed towards another room. Alisa made Yachi removed her cloak and the rest of her clothes, leaving her wrapped in a white bathrobe. 

“Ok, I’ll prepare the bath so you can wash.” Alisa walked over to the large bath and turned on the faucet and watched the water slowly pour into the tub. Yachi fixed her hair into a messy bun and watched Alisa prepare the bath. 

“Are you sure you want me to join? I mean, we just met and all…” Yachi’s voice trailed off. Alisa chuckled softly before shutting off the water. She looked at Yachi before approaching her. 

“Well that means new friends, am I right?” she left a fresh towel on the sink and left Yachi and Kage alone in the bathroom. 

“Right.” Yachi smiled and removed her bathrobe before slipping into the bathtub. Her delicate skin touched the warm and relaxing water. Yachi leaned back and took a moment to enjoy the warmth on her skin. Kage, being polite, made his way out to leave her be in the bath. 

After her warm bath, Yachi exited the tub and carefully dried her skin. She placed on the warm bathrobe and exited the bathroom with her old clothes in her hand. The girls were already wearing similar robes as they chatted and drank. Yachi placed her clothes beside a sleeping Kage before walking towards the group. Two unfamiliar girls in the crowd also wore robes. 

“Oh Yachi good timing, this here is Michiko Kuzuri, the master of the Red Pandas. And this one here is Akane Yamamoto.” Alisa introduced Yachi to the two. 

“It’s a pleasure.” Kuzuri gave a slight nod while Akane smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure as well.” Alisa smiled and started walking over towards the door where multiple maids entered the room. 

“Alright time to get ready!” Alisa cheered. 

* * *

The maids separated the girls and took them into the hall where they walked into a large boutique type of room where dresses were hung across several pegs. Each girl was taken into a separate room where they got ready. Yachi stood off to the side and admired the fancy vibe she was getting from this room. 

“Excuse me miss, please follow me.” a maid caught her attention. 

“Yes, please take care of me.” Yachi bowed politely towards the maid and followed her into a room that had a large vanity mirror with makeup neatly placed out in order with a beautiful dress hanging on a hook. Yachi walked over to the dress and ran her fingers through the dresses firm material. The dress touched reached the floor and had a light ivory color. It had detachable sleeves and had a sweetheart neckline. Yachi admired the dress before turning around to face the maid. She smiled and pointed at the vanity where she started to work on Yachi’s hair and face. Since Yachi had a natural beauty the maid only worked on little details to enhance her beauty. She placed a bit of black paint on the corner of her eyes and gently blended it inward forming a slight cat-eye. She then darkened her eyelashes with a bit of mascara. When Yachi opened her eyes, the maid instantly blushed as she stared into her hazelnut eyes. 

“You’re so pretty miss.” the maid smiled before turning around and picking up a small container that held a velvet red liquid. Yachi smiled and closed her eyes as the maid took a small lip brush and gently dabbed it into the paint. 

“Just stay still and I’ll apply this on your lips and you’ll be done.” the maid gently painted her pink lips with the red paint. She carefully glided the brush around her lips before she took her pinky and dabbed the color further. 

“Alright, we’re finished.” the maid backed away and admired her work. Yachi opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection upon the mirror and stared in awe. 

“It’s lovely, thank you.” Yachi turned to the maid and beautifully smiled at her. The maid blushed and nodded her head. She turned around and grabbed the dress that was hanging on the hook.

“It’s time for your dress.” Yachi nodded and stood up from her chair and walked over to the changing area. The maid carefully slipped off the robe from Yachi’s body and started handing her undergarments and such. Yachi carefully slipped on the delicates and allowed the maid to help her slip into the white dress. The maid pulled the dress from her feet and slowly made her way towards her shoulders. Yachi felt the straps slowly slip off of her shoulders as the maid fastened the back together. The maid brushed the fabric of the skirt apart to allow the dress to freely flow. The skirt was small and almost hugged her legs. Yachi adjusted the sleeves before stepping out into the room where the maid led her back to the vanity. She admired the dress as the maid gently brushed her hair. 

“You look very pretty miss.” Yachi gave a thankful smile. As the maid finished her entire look by giving her hair a bit of a stronger curl. There weren’t too many curls but it was a long wavy hair.

“Alright, everything is done. I’ll clean everything up here while you join with the rest of the girls. They should be done.” the maid quickly scampered off gathering up the materials. Yachi giggled before standing up. She spotted a pair of white low heels with a thin crystal strap around the ankles. Yachi took the heels and carefully placed them on, not ruining her dress in any form. 

“Ok, you can do this.” Yachi slowly breathed in and out before exiting the room to join the other girls. Yachi carefully made her way back into the main room to see the girls in the same dress as she wore, with Natsu also wearing something of a similar design. Yachi stood by the door and admired Kiyoko’s dress. It was a white gown with a large skirt that had a slight train design. The dress of off-shoulder and had a visible poofy sleeve design. Her dress had a small v design running along her top area. Her hair was placed in an elegant bun with a subtle halo hairpiece around her forehead. She looked stunning even without the glasses. 

“Are you going to be fine without your glasses Kiyoko-san?” Saeko asked. Kiyoko nodded before turning her attention to the main door where Yachi lingered. 

“Hitoka-chan, you look beautiful.” Kiyoko stood from her seat and stared at Yachi. The other girls gasped when Yachi entered the room in her gown. 

“She was pretty, she can work that dress!” Akane exclaimed. She and Natsu walked to Yachi and carefully pulled her towards the group. 

“You look beautiful Yachi-san.” Alisa patted her shoulder and smiled. Yachi smiled at Alisa before looking at Kiyoko.

“Enough of me, look at you miss wedding girl,” Yachi smirked and glanced at her stunning gown. 

“I’m nervous. I’m going to be the center of attention.” Kiyoko started to panic for a bit. The girls instantly calmed down the worrying bride before the girls lounged around in the room and waited for the news. 

Everyone outside finally finished the final preparations for the wedding and started to get ready for the union. The guys went back to their rooms and prepare themselves for tonight. Over at the girls, they discussed the wedding and sat around reading books to pass the time. A maid dressed in a beautiful green strapless dress knocked on the doors alerting all the girls. Kiyoko looked up from and watched the door open to see the maid. She glanced at Yachi who was sitting beside her reading a book with a small Kage resting on her shoulders. 

“It’s time.” Kiyoko sighed out. The girls helped Kiyoko head down the steps without damaging her dress. Yachi held onto her veil as the girls made their way to the garden where large open-aired carriages awaited for the girls. Kiyoko was at the very end while the other girls sat in the ones ahead of the grand carriage. 

“I can’t wait for this celebration to start!” Akane cheered. 

“There you are! I was wondering where you girls were.” Yachi looked up to see another girl with brown hair with bangs running towards the group. 

“Sorry Mika-chan, we’re getting ready to leave,” Hana explained. 

“That's alright, oh whose this?” Mika glanced at Yachi who subtly nodded her head. 

“This is Hitoka-chan, she’ll be joining us.” Kiyoko smiled at Yachi. 

“That's wonderful, the more the merrier.” Mika walked over and hugged Yachi before helping Kiyoko into her carriage. 

“Where are the guys?” Saeko asked. 

“They’re at the church already. We have to hurry.” Mika gently pushed the girls on their carriages. Yachi and Saeko stayed together in a carriage while the others got the other ones. 

The ride to the church was very beautiful the setting sun amplified the nature that surrounded this place. The girls enjoyed the scenery as the carriages carried them to the church where people started to gather. 

Once they had arrived, Kiyoko was brought into a room to avoid people staring at her dress. The bride's maidens all rushed into the room where they prepped once more before the ceremony started. 

“I can’t believe it...it’s finally happening.” Kiyoko fiddled with her fingers. 

“Relax Kiyoko-san, you’ll be fine.” Yukie gently patted her back. A male figure showed up in the room and slowly escorted the maidens out leaving Yachi and Kiyoko alone in the room. 

“I forgot to let others know that you’re here, so there isn’t an escort for you.” Kiyoko looked upset. 

“It’s fine, I’ll manage.” Yachi smiled and looked down at her bouquet that one of the villagers handed her. They were a bunch of lovely red roses bundled with a white ribbon. Suddenly, a figure approached the two in the room. 

“Kiyoko-san, I heard there was another girl that you’ve got for a maiden?” Yachi had her back facing the stranger, worried to turn around. 

“Hai, if it's no trouble Daichi-san, can you be her escort?” Yachi’s ears perked at the name of the man. 

“Yachi? I mean, yes it’s no big deal.” Daichi stammered out. Kiyoko placed a warm hand on Yachi’s shoulder before walking out of the room with her father who had been patiently waiting outside. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were attending.” Daichi coughed out. 

“It’s not your fault, the news surprised me as well.” Yachi slowly turned and faced Daichi. When their eyes met she saw his face slowly turn pink. He stared at her in awe before he quickly looked away. 

“Is everything alright Daichi-san?” Yachi asked, concerned. 

“Of course everything is alright. Let’s get going, they’re gonna start the union.” Daichi straightened his form and held out his hand towards Yachi. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room. The duo made their way towards the group. 

“Oh, Yachi has the leader of Ravens as her escort?” Saeko teased. 

“Now now, Saeko-chan, don’t tease those two.” a man with blonde hair cutely scolded her. He wore a dark suit that matched with the other men who were escorting the girls. Daichi’s was different though, he had a military-style uniform with a black cape draped over his right shoulder. Yachi admitted, he looked very handsome in that suit. 

“Alright, focus on the church everyone.” Daichi sighed out and adjusted his cape. Yachi silently giggled and watched the doors of the church open. The music started to play and everyone watched as each of the bride's maidens was escorted into the grand hall. When it was finally Daichi’s and Yachi’s turn, the whole crowd stared at the two in awe. Yachi kept her eyes down to avoid eye contact while Daichi had one of her arms linked around his arm. Yachi sighed in relief when the attention shifted onto Kiyoko. Daichi escorted her towards the maidens seats before he took his leave with the other guys. 

The overall ceremony was a huge success and everyone cheered as Kiyoko and Tanaka laid a special kiss that marked their union as husband and wife.


	9. Night of Wonders

Everyone carefully made their way out of the church and headed towards the secret garden where the villagers had prepared the entire banquet. Yachi and Saeko were walking together as they discussed the beautiful ceremony. 

Yachi’s Pov. 

“I still saw how some of the boys were staring at you Yachi.” I looked at Saeko and nodded my head slowly. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t directed at me…” I trailed off until an arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

“Girl, I know they were looking at you!” Saeko whispered in my ear before she removed her arm. She and I continued to talk until a man approached the two of us. He had short blonde hair and wore a black suit. 

“Sorry to interrupt you girls, but can I steal miss Saeko from you?” he glanced at me and smiled. I nodded and nudged her arm. 

“It’s alright you go on ahead, I’ll be there,” I assured her before watching her and the man walked off. 

“Gosh Akiteru-kun, you didn’t have to be embarrassed me like that.” I giggled as the cute couple walked off, hand in hand. 

“What’s a lovely person such as yourself doing here by yourself?” another man's voice spoke out. I turned my head and noticed a handsome man with chocolate locks and a handsome face. He wore a military uniform like Daichi’s but it was in a different color pattern, white and a dash of gold decorating certain outlines of his uniform. He also had a white silk cape draped over his shoulders. I turned around and smiled at the man. 

“I’m not by myself now am I, you’re here with me,” I replied before turning around and walking down the grassy path. 

“Hm, a bit sassy now are we. I like that.” the man chuckled before catching up with me. He and I continued walking until he suddenly stopped me. 

“In all seriousness though, who are you? Kiyoko-chan has never introduced me to you before.” he looked at me with his chocolate eyes while a playful smirk ran across his face. 

“We don’t know each other well, she invited me after I gave you all those fish and eels,” I said while folding my arms. I heard the man visibly flinch before I looked at his face to see his expression shocked. 

“You’re Yachi? That chick with the black cloak and big dragon!” he leaned in close to my face. I nodded and slowly backed away. He quickly noticed my discomfort and stood back up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get up close to your face.” he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. I gazed as his blushed expression and chuckled. 

“It’s no problem, you just didn’t expect me to look like this.” I turned to view the large garden before feeling his hand on my bare shoulder. 

“No kidding, but I do have to say, you’re really beautiful in that dress,” he whispered in my ear. I quickly jolted away from the man and covered my ear with one of my hands. He laughed at my response before holding out his hand towards me. 

“The name is Oikawa Toru, you can call me Oikawa.” he winked at me. I slightly glared at Oikawa while blushing at his recent action. I slowly placed my hand over his before feeling a strong tug. He tugged me closer towards his body frame. He smiled before leading me into the garden where the people started to get seated for the banquet. Oikawa made me sit beside him in a table made for two people. He and I discussed how I managed to kill that witch and how they were tracking me. 

“You know, I thought I would have to kill you when I heard of that little incident. But it looks like you’re in the clear.” he placed his head in one of his palms and stared into my eyes. 

“hm, and even if I wasn’t, I doubt you could defeat me.” I taunted while playing with my drink in my hand. I looked up to see Oikawa with an amused look on his face. 

“Oh really? You think you’re stronger than us?” he asked in a playful tone. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Mr. Flirt.” I placed my glass down and linked my fingers together before gently resting my chin on my joined hands. The two of us continued out smirk competition until another man approached our table and smacked the backside of Oikawa’s head. I looked up and noticed another good looking guy wearing a black suit. He left one button undone to show a bit of his collarbone. 

“Oi shitty-kawa where the hell have you been doing?” he glared at Oikawa. He rubbed the aching portion of his head before staring at me. 

“Can’t you see I’m having a conversation with miss Yachi here.” he leaned on the table and smirked. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head, trying my best not to blush. 

“Yachi? As in Yachi Hitoka?” I opened my eyes to meet the other man's eyes. I nodded my head and watched him stare at me in shock and awe. 

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this…” the man folded his arms while continuing to stare at me. 

“Now, now Iwa-chan, you’re making the poor girl uncomfortable.” Oikawa teased. The man glared at Oikawa who held both hands up. 

“Iwa-chan?” I thought before taking a sip from my glass. 

“Sorry about my stupid leader here Yachi, he is something.” he looked at Oikawa who stuck out his tongue.

“It’s alright, by all means, he was entertaining me.” I closed my eyes and took another sip from my drink.   
“See Iwa-chan, we’re alright,” Oikawa spoke with his friend. 

“Yeah, but unfortunately, you need to head over to the group table. It’s been assigned if you haven’t forgotten.” I opened my eyes to see Oikawa being dragged by the man. 

“Oh, the name is Iwaisumi Hajime, sorry to suddenly take him away.” he held up his hand. I smiled and nodded and watched the poor man being dragged away by Iwaizumi. 

“My goodness,” I muttered out before looking around the area. I smiled as Kiyoko was laughing alongside her husband. I managed to spot Iwaizumi and Oikawa taking their seat in a long table where other men were gathered. I stood up and made my way over to the dessert table to pick up a small tasty treat. I spotted a one last apple tart and reached out for it only to meet someone else's hand in the process. I pulled back and looked to see a guy with a pudding-like hair dressed in a black suit as well. 

“Sorry…” he muttered. I smiled and got the plate before carefully handing it to him. 

“Here, and it’s fine, I was planning to try that blueberry pie they have to offer.” he slowly took the small dish out of my hands. He then took the tart and took a bite out leaving a reasonable half left. He then held the unbitten part up to my mouth. 

“Eh?” I looked at the guy in confusion.

“Take it, at least try the tart.” he softly replied. I slowly smiled before leaning in and taking a bite out of the tart. The tart was creamy and had a soft apple filling to satisfy the crust. 

“Wow, that's good. Thank you um.” the man placed the tart on the plate before looking at me. 

“Kenma, Kenma Kozume,” he replied, again softly. He did have a shy personality. 

“Ahh, there you are Kenma!” a man with bed hair, I think, came walking in with a plate of food in one of his hands. 

“Oh, trying to get the ladies now are we Kenma.” the man nudged Kenma with his free hand. Kenma glared at him and walked off, leaving me alone with the man. He glanced at me and slowly check out my entire figure. 

“Sorry for staring, you quite pretty I might say.” the man leaned in and smirked and my flushed face. I backed up and accidentally bumped into another figure. 

“I’m so sorry.” I quickly turned around and apologized. 

“It’s fine, are you alright?” I looked at the man to meet calm eyes. He and the other guy was wearing similar suits. Hm, why are most of the guys wearing the same suit?

“Yes, I’m fine.” I looked down and checked my dress before looking up. I adjusted my detachable straps before looking at the man in front of me. 

“Kuroo, did you do something to her?” the man asked. 

“Why blame me Akaashi, besides where is Bokuto?” the man Kuroo walked closer towards me forcing me to stand in the middle of the two handsome boys. 

“Not sure, last time I saw him he was bothering Kiryu.” the man, Akaashi, responded. I folded my arms and tried to make myself smaller. 

“Ehh, still bothering Kiryu? He does want him to lighten up, can’t blame him. Poor guy, he keeps pushing himself during training.” Kuroo rubbed his hair before a loud holler made the three of us turn heads. 

“KUROO! AKAASHI!” a man with white and black hair ran towards us. He was wearing the same suit but had his jacket unbuttoned. 

“Stop yelling Bokuto-san.” Akaashi shook his head and looked at the hyper man. I admired the coloration of his hair but I was still amazed that he didn’t notice my presence. 

“Have you seen Kiryu?” Bokuto asked, rushed. 

“He’s hiding, from you.” another voice answered his question. I looked behind Bokuto to see three guys, one with a bowl haircut, one with semi spiked up hair and one with short hair with his hair parted in the middle. 

“Hey Unnan, Mami, Usuri!” Bokuto waved. The three gave Bokuto their greeting. Oh my god, just how much boys are here? I slowly looked around for an escape but found none. 

“Who's the girl?” I flinched and turned around to see the guys staring down at me. 

“Come to think about it, you’ve never said your name,” Kuroo smirked and looked at me. 

“um..I’m Yachi Hitoka.” I slowly muttered out.   
“Wait, you’re Yachi Hitoka!” Akaashi’s eyes widened in awe. The other guys were staring at me in shock as well. 

“EHHH! You’re the leader of all dragons?” Bokuto whispered towards me. I was honestly surprised he even knew how to whisper. 

“Yep, that’ll be me,” I replied. 

“Wow, who knew the leader was very pretty too.” the man with a hair parting smirked and leaned in close to me. 

“Oi, back up lover boy.” Kuroo gently pushed the guy back. 

“I gotta eat, I’ll talk to you boys later. See you around Yachan.” Bokuto waved at me before walking off. 

“Oh yeah, I’m Usuri Michiru.” the guy with that middle parting waved. 

“The guy with the bowl haircut is Unnan Keisuke and spiked up hair over here is Mami Nozomu.” Usuri introduced the two guys beside him. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I bowed politely. The three bowed in return before taking their leave, to find their leader or something along those lines.

“Ahh, well there goes Bokuto. But oh look, here comes the snake.” Kuroo sneered as three guys approached the three of us. My god, all these men in one night. I looked down and placed a hand over my mouth as I tried thinking of a reason to excuse myself. 

“Well if it isn’t my little buddy, Kuroo.” the man called out. 

“Hey, Daisho.” Kuroo bitterly answered. 

“Why the bitter tone, angry are we now?” Daisho smirked at Kuroo before looking at me. 

“I haven’t seen you before, but you did certainly made heads turn back in that church.” he extended out his hand towards me. 

“I’m Suguru Daishi, nice to meet you.” he smiled. I slowly extended my hand and shook hands with him. 

“What’s your name miss?” a man with a side bang asked. 

“Yachi Hitoka,” I responded quickly. 

“WHAT! YOU’RE THAT GIRL!” Daishi shouted. Thank god the crowds were just as loud as he was or else this would have been embarrassing. I nodded my head and saw their reactions shift into uncertainty.

“Well, this is very pleasing news that the leader of a clan is a true beauty.” Daishi gripped my hand and gently kissed the back of my hand. Akaashi and Kuroo were growling while the other two men behind him just stared. 

“Ok, Yachi-san, we’ll take these three away. See you later.” Kuroo wrapped one of his arms around Daishi and dragged him away with Akaashi leading the other two away. I let out a loud sigh and immediately moved outside of the area and back towards the table Oikawa had made for us. I sat down and adjusted my dress before rubbing my ankles. 

“Man, I think I strained them a bit.” I thought while gently pressing against my ankles before looking up at the table. I watched as some of the members were on the dancefloor hitting all sorts of weird and funny moves. I chuckled as they all danced and made the crowd laugh. I was unaware of the prying eyes that were settled on me. 

“So you must be the infamous Leader of Dragons?” I turned my head to see two figures that closely resemble one another. Twins?


	10. Night of Wonders pt. 2

I turned my head to see twins staring at me. One had blonde hair while the other one had grey hair. Hold up, what.   
“And you are?” I asked. The one with blonde hair approached me and leaned against the table. 

“I’ve heard from loudmouth Bokuto that you were that figure who wore that dark cloak and had that dragon.” he leaned close so no one else could hear our conversation. 

“Now that I think about it, where is your pet?” the guy with grey hair asked. 

“Don’t call him a pet he is like family to me, and I think he’s resting,” I replied sternly before backing off. 

“Oh, she told you Osamu.” the man close to me chuckled. 

“Shut up Atsumu.” Osamu barked back. Now that I took a closer look these guys were different. So were the other guys that I had bumped into earlier. These two had a foxes spirit lingering within their souls. Now I see, these guys are apart of the different clans of the kingdom. I leaned back in my chair as the twins continued to chat with me. 

“Neh neh, why don’t you show us some of your powers?” Atsumu asked while playing with a strand of my hair. Osamu wasn’t making any of this any better for he was leaning close to my face. I closed my face and tried to calm my racing heart. 

“Atsumu, Osamu. What are you doing?” I opened my eyes to find a handsome man with white hair with black end tips. His yellow eyes were sharp and intimidating. 

“H-hey Kita-san. We’re just talking to our f-friend here.” Atsumu stuttered. Clearly, he was afraid of this man. 

“Get away from her you two,” Kita ordered the twins. 

“Yes, sir.” the two scampered towards the man before he looked back at me. 

“I must apologize for these twins behavior. Who are you may I ask? I haven’t seen you before.” I stood up from my seat and slightly bowed. 

“I’m Yachi Hitoka, pleased to meet you.” Kita nodded and gave a bow towards me. 

“Shinsuke Kita. Suna-san can you please escort these two back to the table.” I looked behind Kita to see a man with black hair and a bored look across his face. 

“Sure, come on you two.” he simply said before turning around and walking back to the tables. Kita looked back and pointed at the table. 

“Mind if we chat for a bit?” he asked, politely. 

“Of course, I won’t mind,” I responded. I sat back down in my seat and watch Kita talk his seat across from me. 

“You’re the one that brought those fish and eels for us for the party right?” he asked. 

“Yea, you knew it was me?” I asked. 

“Mm, just a hunch that I had. Turns out I was correct after all.” Kita had a small smile across his face. Damn, he and the twins are really something. I smiled and looked down at the white cloth. 

“So is there really a clan of dragons? From what I have learned, all they say was that they’re just a myth.” I looked back up to see his piercing yellow eyes. 

“They’re not a myth, in fact, they’re just as real as the fox spirit that dwells in your soul.” Kita was caught off guard by my statement. 

“Wait, you’re-” a sudden scream was made, interrupting our conversation. I looked up to see a dark golem creature slowly rising out from the lake. Kita quickly stood up and ran off towards the others who seemed to be charging straight towards the golem. I sighed and shook my head. 

“Charging at a golem, don’t they know that night golems are extremely powerful at night.” I thought. But the better question that struck my head was how the golem came here. 

“Kage, you there?” 


	11. Betrayal

“Kage, you there?” I asked, telepathically. 

“I’m here, your highness. What’s the matter?” Kage replied. 

“Golem, more specifically, night golems. I need you right now.” I quickly ordered before cutting off our telepathic line. I quickly removed my shoes and headed towards the tables where I found Kiyoko being whisked away by the golem. 

“Any funny movements and she dies!” the golem screeched. The carefully tightened his grip causing Kiyoko to cry in pain. 

“Stop everyone, we can’t risk that thing from hurting Kiyoko,” Daichi yelled out. I carefully slipped away from the crowd and ran into the forest. I continued running until I saw Kage flying through the trees. 

“My highness, are you hurt?” I shook my head and looked back at the garden. 

“We need to fight. My friend is being held, hostage.” I quickly explained. Kage snorted and looked at me. 

“Very well, if you wish to fight, then I shall assist you in any way possible.” he bowed his head before looking at me with black magic radiating out from his eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling Kage transferring a small portion of power into my soul. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in that beautiful dress. I was wearing a black outfit with a bodysuit that stopped around my thighs. My hair was still the same but had more of the wild wavy look. My shoes reached near my thighs with a design that attached my boot to my bodysuit. I had on elbow-length, leather gloves that fit around my arm. The suit covered my neck and exposed a bit of my chest. The shoulder pads were a bit pointed and had a black cape that was attached from my back. Finally, I had horns coming up from my head. It matched along with my attire. Kage didn’t change much except for the golden gauntlets attached to his wrists. I carefully swiped my cape away and looked at the golem. 

“Attack it,” I ordered. Kage bore his teeth and vanished instantly. I looked at the golem and started running towards the creature. I held out my hand and a katana magically appeared in my hand. As I got closer towards the golem, I placed a mask that covered the bottom portion of my mouth. I turned my blade around and saw Kage attack the creature head-on. I quickly came out of the forest and jumped onto the golem’s hand and quickly sliced away its fingers. I grabbed Kiyoko and carefully carried her back towards the ground where Tanaka, her husband, grabbed her and hugged the life out of her. I wanted to admire the sight but I still had a creature to deal with. 

“GAHH DIE!” the golem cursed. I turned around and lunged straight for the golem and landed a solid punch straight towards its face. The force of the punch blasted the golem away and harshly land into the lake. Kage quickly caught me and flew over the lake. 

“Hey, lake guardian, can you help a girl out?” I asked out loud. A deep rumble responded to my question and the waters flow shifted as something huge burst through the waters, revealing the large serpent. It had carried the golem in its mouth. It flung the stoned creature up into the air before plunging back down into the water. 

“Thanks.” I waved at the serpent before jumping up, straight towards the creature. I held out my sword and started laying down heavy attacks, slicing the golem in breakneck speed. When I came down, Kage, once again, caught me just in the nick of time. I swiped my sword before placing it back into its hilt. When my sword was fully encased the golem snapped and crumbled away into dust. 

“Woo, that was awesome.” I cheered myself. Kage let out a loose grunt. 

“Indeed, an incredible job my leader.” Kage cheered. 

“You did an excellent job as well. Don’t give me all the credit.” I replied, patting his body. Kage let out a small roar before descending onto the garden. Once Kage landed, multiple people started gathering around him, cheering. 

“See, they like you.” I teased before hopping off of his back. Many people went up to me and thanked me for the rescue. As the people slowly dispersed, I saw Kiyoko-san rushing over towards me. I smiled and carefully removed my mask before seeing her crash into my body. 

“Oh my god, you’re alright.” she was crying. I carefully pulled her back and smiled. 

“Of course I’m alright. I’m the leader of a clan, I can’t go and die with over a simple creature like that.” I joked. I ran my hand through my wild wavy locks before seeing some familiar faces walking up towards us. 

“That certainly was something.” Bokuto grinned. I gave him a subtle nod before seeing Daichi step forward. 

“Thank you for saving Kiyoko-san.” he gently smiled. 

“Yes, if it weren’t for you. I’m not sure what the golem would have done to her.” Tanaka replied after. I felt happy, knowing that I’ve done something good. I smiled before looking back on the darkened lake. Perhaps it was a rogue golem, but it might as well have been an attempt from the dark soldier Zyn. 

* * *

To those who don’t know Zyn, listen up. Zyn is the soldier of Ragnarok, basically, he is the end of the world but as an actual person. Despite having such a name, he doesn’t carry much power since I have fought with him more than once. I understand how he fights and how he lives his life and so far, it hasn’t colored me impress. I wonder if he is the soldier of Ragnarok? But oh well, for now, he is harmless. 

* * *

“Neh, are you alright?” Kiyoko asked. I smiled and nodded my head. 

“I’m alright, just a bit tired, not a whole lot but you know.” I smiled before making my way back towards my original seat where I changed my attire back to the dress. 

“Whoo ok gonna have to rest my feet for a bit.” I rubbed my ankles before turning my attention back to the party. Everyone slowly regained their happy momentum and started partying once more. Occasionally, some would walk over and give their greetings but nothing much would happen. I happily watched as Kiyoko and Tanaka shared a wonderful slow dance. As I watched the two happily dancing, I felt eyes landing directly on me which made me a tad bit uncomfortable. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and just decided to wait it out. 

“Excuse me?” I looked up to see Kageyama along with that orange-haired boy standing beside him.

“Yes?” I asked.

“That was amazing what you did back there!” the guy with orange hair exclaimed. 

“Thanks, it wasn’t special, I just had to save my friend from that fiend.” I chuckled while fiddling with my fingers. 

“Oh, I’m Hinata Shouyou.” he held out his hand in front of me. I unquestionably took his hand an found myself blushing as he pressed his lips on the back of my hand. 

“Oi..” I looked to see Kageyama glaring at Hinata. He let my hand go and smirked at his companion before he took his seat on the other empty chair. 

“So, what can I do for you two?” I asked, trying to relive some of the tension surrounding the two men. 

“We were wondering if you could fight us!” Hinata looked at me with sparkly eyes. I stared at the excited boy before turning to look at Kageyama who had a faint blush across his cheeks. Oh boy.

“I mean, I can but, I don’t think you’ll be able to compete with me, in all honesty.” I lowered my voice as I spoke. 

“We just wanna see how strong you are, after all, you were holding back in that fight,” Kageyama explained. I stared at him in shock after what he had said. How did he know I was holding back?

“Finally, I found you two!” I looked past Kageyama to see a man with silver hair. Behind him were some recognizable faces and some unfamiliar faces. But holy shit, it was a large group of men. I need to bolt. 

I looked at my back and tried to find a quick and easy exit but it seems like some of them noticed my plans. 

“Don’t think of escaping us, little dragon.” I turned my head to see Oikawa standing besides Iwaizumi. I wanted to punch that guy's smirk right off his face, but I think Iwaizumi has gotten that taken care of. 

“Sorry to alarm you Yacchan, we were blown away from your sudden attack on that golem,” Bokuto exclaimed with a grin. Kuroo nodded with a Cheshire grin spread across his face. 

“Overall, you managed to impress us miss.” a tall and intimidating man looked at me with a straight face. 

“Thanks.” I looked down trying to avoid their eyes. 

“So what made you come here? Shouldn’t you be in your kingdom or something?” Kageyama asked. I looked at the white-clothed table and slowly fell into a trance. 

“ _ Father, what do you mean leave _ ?”  _ I was looking at the kingdom as the dragons were flying away.  _

_ “You must leave, your friend will keep you protected at all cost.” my father was carrying me towards the steps of the palace where Kage was waiting.  _

_ “Father stop! Why must I go, I can stay and fight!” I struggled against his arms. I felt my body being placed over a scaly body.  _

_ “From now on, you will carry the name of dragons. I love you, my daughter. Kage take her away!” I stared at my father as Kage obeyed his command.  _

_ “Kage stop! Go back!” I cried as I tried to pull into a different direction. However, he wouldn’t budge.  _

_ “I’m sorry, it is the king's will.” Kage’s voice was low. I felt tears drip from my eyes as I slowly saw the creatures invading the palace.  _

_ “FATHER!”  _

“Yachi!” I blinked in shock and looked up. Hinata and Kageyama were looking at me with worried expressions. I placed a hand over my forehead and slowly breathed in and out. 

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama placed a worrying hand over my shoulder. 

“Sorry, just remembered something horrible.” I softly answered. 

“Is she alright?” I didn’t bother to look to realize more boys have walked into our group. 

“I’m not sure, she said she had recalled something horrible, Wakatoshi-san,” Kageyama replied. I didn’t move as I slowly felt the voices become blurred with each word passing out of their mouths becoming a slur of unknown sounds. I closed my eyes and slowly recalled the event in my head. I felt my world cramming into me as I felt my head slowly ache. Suddenly, something cold landed on top of my head breaking me out of my trance-like state once more. I looked up to see Asumu with Kita standing beside him. 

“You ok?” he asked. 

“You seem to be in pain,” Kita stated. 

“Yea, I’m fine…” I placed my hand over the ice pack and slowed my breathing. 

“I don’t know why but I’m suddenly recalling memories, painful memories,” I stated without making eye contact with anyone. The group remained quiet before someone came rushing over. 

“Hey guys, they’re about to start the traditional flower toss and the binding ceremony, we’ve got to get going.” 

“We’ll catch up-” I quickly intervened. 

“No, don’t worry about me. It’s someones special day, just go. I’ll be here with Kage.” I closed my eyes and felt Kage loom over my body. 

“ _ It is alright, go _ .” Kage sent them on their way before lowering his head. 

“ _ Are you sure you’re alright? _ ” I slowly shook my head. 

“The pain is way worse than last time. I think...I think something is about to happen, but I can’t be present here when it does.” I opened my eyes to see everyone gathered around the bride and groom. I let out a shaky sigh before standing up. I kept my balance steady using Kage as a supporter. He quickly leads me away from the festive and into the forest. I continued walking, knowing that Kage would lead me somewhere safe. We eventually came across a hidden meadow that was far away from the celebration. 

“ _I believe it is the time of awakening, your highness. Your father did say when he passes that his power will go to you_.” Kage’s voice was filled with worry. I slowly felt my conscious slip away as I landed on the soft ground. 

* * *

“ _For so long have I waited for this day_ _ , now I will steal your power and deliver it to my lord Zyn, _ ” Kage smirked deviously at the unconscious princess before stalking near her. 

“ _ I’m sorry if I had deceived you but this was all for my lord Zyn. He will bring a new age to everyone in this world. _ ” he opened his mouth and start to absorb Yachi’s power only to feel another presence lurking above the two. 

_ “COME DOWN AND FACE ME!”  _ Kage looked up to see another dragon flying down to the ground. It crashed to the ground causing the ground to shake. As the dust settled, a dragon stood in front of Yachi growling aggressively towards Kage. 

“ _ Who are you! _ ” Kage bared his teeth towards the unknown dragon. This dragon was the opposite of Kage, he had a bigger body than Kage. He had four wings, his scales were tough as armor and had pointed tips. The dragon also possessed an aura that made Kage cower a bit. 

“ _ I am Ryusei, the King’s former champion. After his passing, I was sent to guard the next in line. It seems I made it just in time… _ ” Ryusei growled at Kage who equally growled back. 

“ _ Tell me, Kage, why would a long-time friend of the royal family betray the royal bloodline. _ ” Ryusei carefully stepped back so that his body covered Yachi’s sleeping form. 

“ _ I’ve waited for years for this day. I wanted to make my lord proud of me, and I won’t let anyone get in my way!”  _ Kage snarled and rushed towards Ryusei.

Ryusei didn’t move, he allowed Kage to come at him. When Kage closed in on Ryusei, his eyes began to glow a bright golden color and with it, a bright burst of fire came spewing out of Ryusei’s mouth. It blasted in front of Kage and he was sent flying back. The sounds and movement of their fight alerted most people in the area. 

“ _ What did you hit me with? _ ” Kage asked while staggering to his feet. 

“ _ You of all dragons should know when one crosses the line with the royal bloodline. I will be the one to execute them. _ ” Ryusei turned around and ignored Kage’s piercing screams as his skin bubbled and slowly melted off. The fire that Ryusei has blasted onto Kage was one that eradicates a dragon’s flesh and bones. Dragons are typically resilient to all forces of nature but with Ryusei’s special fire, it can be the death of all dragons. 

“ _ My princess, forgive me for not being by your side at this time of need. _ ” Ryusei moved away from Yachi and laid down beside her before glancing at the pile of ash of what is left of Kage. 

“ _ This fragile state of yours is due to the true powers that lay hidden within you. Stand strong, I will watch over you. _ ” Ryusei whispered before looking up and guarding the hidden meadow. 

* * *

“Do you think that was…” Sugawara asked. 

“Most definitely, it’s Yachi,” Oikawa replied. 

“Think about it, a huge earthquake and then a bright burst of light, I think Yachi had something to do with it,” Oikawa explained. 

“Right, then we should all check it out.” Kageyama motioned towards the area. 

“Let’s wait until the party dies down, for now, thanks to Kita’s illusions, the entire party didn’t see or hear anything.” Atsumu pointed at his leader. 

“Fine by me,” Hinata replied before marching over to the food table. 


	12. Crazy Mornings

**Yachi**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at a starry night sky. I groaned and carefully moved myself up to find myself in the same beautiful meadow. A calm breeze carefully greeted my tired face.

“ _ You’re awake, my highness. _ ” I turned around to see a large dragon that was equally menacing and terrifying. Yet, I felt like this dragon meant no harm and that I should be glad that he is here.

“Who are you?” I asked softly.

“ _ Ryusei, your fathers champion, but now, I serve you.” _ I looked down at my palms and realized what he had meant. 

“And Kage? What of him?” I asked. I looked at his eyes which were stern and filled with aggression. 

“ _ He has been executed. _ ” I didn’t even gasp. I looked down and felt cold. I knew Kage would betray me...it was when I saw him once with Zyn I slowly lost my faith in him. 

“I see..” the two of us remained silent before my ears perked up movement. I quickly stood up and braced myself. What I didn’t expect was Oikawa to pop out of the bushes with wolf ears and a tail. He was still wearing the suit but the ears and tail were certainly something I didn’t expect. 

“Man, you know you’re something Yachi,” Oikawa smirked and casually walked up to me before placing his hand underneath my chin. He scanned my face before taking a step back and gently smiling. 

“Looks like you’re not hurt.” I nodded my head before seeing more of my friends pop out from the forest. I was genuinely shocked when multiple groups of men appeared with different features of animals. Oikawa and his group had wolf-like features. Hinata and his group had black wings, like a raven. Some had pairs of wings while others ears and a tail. 

“Wait, who is this?” Atsumu pointed at Ryusei. 

“Um, this is Ryusei, my father's champion.” I looked at Ryusei. He let out a soft purr before laying down on the meadow grass. 

“It’s getting late. Everyone is already back at their homes. We should all get going too.” Daichi stated. Everyone nodded and started making their way back towards their village. I remained planted to the ground as I watched each of the members heading back. I stepped forward to pretend to follow but when the last figure ventured back into the woods I paused my walking. I turned around and walked towards Ryusei. 

“I think I’ll stay here for the night. This place is very peaceful.” I whispered and walked towards a large oak tree that was hidden by some shrubs. Ryusei sat behind the tree while I sat underneath the swaying branches and allowed the wind to cradle me back into the world of dreams. 

* * *

When the rising dawn came upon the land, I was greeted by the loud cries of roosters that lived on a farm near the village. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at a bunch of bodies. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the figures more closely and realized who they were. I softly groaned and looked at Ryusei who was out cold. When I moved, a blanket slowly slipped off of my body. I looked down at the large piece of blanket and quickly move it onto the nearest person beside me, Hinata and Kageyama. I quietly stood up and made my way behind the tree where I slipped past even more shrubs to find a secluded pond with a small waterfall. I was surprised that I couldn’t hear the sound of flowing water after being just this close to the pond. I quickly stripped off my dress and undergarments and entered the surprisingly warm pond. I continued walking until the water was around my collarbone. I looked at the rising run and quickly washed my body from last night's events. After my nature bath, I quickly conjured up some clothing using my magic. I transformed my dress into a suitable pair of clothing used for daily usages. 

My outfit consisted of white jegging pants with a blue long sleeve shirt. The sleeves were poofy to give my arms some breathing room. I had a brown vest that ran underneath my chest and had a small part of it above my chest area. I finished by tying a black satin ribbon around my collar and made it into a small bow. I adjusted the strings of my vest before placing on small black boots with a small bit of heel. I fixed my wild curly hair before I walked back towards the group to see them continuing their snore-fest. I carefully made my way to Ryusei and gently woke him up. He opened one of his eyelids and stared at me before he moved his entire neck. He shook his head and let out a soft yawn. I strolled towards Hinata and gently woke him up. 

“Just five more minutes,” he mumbled out. I giggled at his reaction before continuously shaking his shoulder until I say his eyelids slowly opening. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” I greeted the tired boy. 

“Oh hey...what time is it?” Hinata stretched his arms before he smacked the boy lying beside him. He gruffly groaned and opened his eyes. 

“It’s still early morning,” I replied and stood back up. Hinata slowly stood up before leaning on my shoulder. I peered at his face to see him battling the urge to fall asleep. 

“Look, if you wake the others up, I promise I’ll make you all breakfast.” his reaction instantly perked up as his black wings stretched out. 

“Promise.” he looked like a tired kid just by looking at his face. 

“Promise.” I smiled and watched him wake everyone up on the ground. I turned around and saw Kageyama rubbing his eyes while trying to grasp the morning light in his face. 

“Good morning, Kageyama.” I greeted. He gave me a short nod before walking towards me. He rubbed one of his eyes before looking at Hinata struggling to wake the others. 

“Can you go help him? I promised him to make you all breakfast if he managed to wake everyone up.” Kageyama nodded and trudged down towards Oikawa. He gave him a swift kick which made the wolf leader howl. The others were immediately woken up. Hinata sighed in relief. 

“What the hell was that for Tobio-chan!” Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and walked back to my side. 

“Sorry about that Oikawa-san, I asked him to wake you guys up...however, I never expected him to kick you.” I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter from bubbling out. 

“It’s too early for this.” Oikawa sighed out and laid back down on the ground. 

“If you fall asleep, you’ll miss out on her breakfast.” Hinata groggily spoke. He slowly trudged back to where I stood. 

“You had me at breakfast!” a boy with white hair spoke, he had his hair spiked upwards almost like Bokuto’s.

“Hoshiumi you’re always up for breakfast.” I saw a guy with wavy brown hair gently smack Hoshiumi’s back. 

“Ahh!” I watched the two playfully argue. Later everyone was fully awake with some still fighting that urge to fall right back to sleep. 

“There was a secluded pond behind the tree. If you want, you can freshen up there while I talk with Ryusei.” I moved towards Ryusei who was still laying on the ground. 

“Race ya!” I giggled as they ran behind the tree and into the bushes. I looked at Ryusei’s face before carefully stroking his smooth scaly face. 

“Come on, are you going to be laying there forever?” I asked. 

“ _ Patience, that's what your father told me countless times, _ ” he grumbled before shifting once more. He slowly got his feet before bending his back and stretching his body as a cat would. His wings flared out as he stretched. Ryu flapped his wings in place before he carefully laid down with his arms folded together. 

“ _ Happy _ ?” I nodded my head before hearing the boys returning from their morning bath. As I turned around I gasped and blushed heavily. Standing in front of me were almost 50 men, half-naked with their toned bodies exposed!! I wanted to die the instant my eyes started roaming around areas I never would have checked. Before the guys could respond, Ryusei flared one side of his wings, blocking my view on them. 

“ _ OI, show some decency will you, the princess is here.! _ ” Ryusei growled at the boys. 

“OH, MY GUARDIANS, WHAT HAVE I DONE!” I screamed in my head as I quickly turned around and blushed even more as the picture kept rewinding in my brain. I knelt on the grass and hugged my knees as my embarrassed face couldn’t handle much more of this. 

“Ehh, what is the princess shy?” I gritted my teeth at the sound of Oikawa’s flirty voice. 

“Sorry, we WILL change now won’t we.” Iwaizumi was glaring at Oikawa. 

“Hai hai,” Oikawa responded. 

“Thanks for the rescue Ryusei.” I softly whispered. He gave a subtle look before giving me a short nod. 

After a couple of minutes, the boys were fully dressed in some new outfits that they had for no apparent reason. Probably magic. 

“Ok, I have to ask, where do you all get your ingredients?” I asked. 

“We do get them from the human farmers market.” a guy with curly black hair spoke. He wore a black mask and looked a bit irritated. 

“Before we go and head there, I have to ask, what are your names? I mean I know some of you but not all of you.” I folded my arms and looked at the large group. 

“Ok, introduction time!” Hinata stepped forward and waved his hand in a circle. Everyone broke apart and moved into different groups. 

“First, we’ll start in the Ravens clan! You already know, I’m Hinata Shoyo, and you know Kageyama Tobio. Then we have, Sugawara Koshi, Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yu, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Hinata introduced his friends from his clan. He then walked over to where Kuroo was and introduced their members before going down the line and introducing everyone. 

“There are others, but they’re currently at home or doing something,” Hinata explained. 

“That’s alright, I just needed to know what your names are so I don’t just point and say hey you,” I explained. Ryusei let out a gruff roar before standing on his feet. 

“So where is the human's farmers market?” I asked. 

“The farmers market is in Ark’s Kingdom, however, we’ll need to take our mounts to reach there,” Sugawara explained. 

“Alright.” I swiftly made my way onto Ryu’s back. 

“We’ll go fetch our mounts, we’ll meet back here,” Akaashi told me before joining the others who were heading back to their base. As the last figures disappeared into the forest I fell onto Ryu’s back. I groaned and covered my face with both of my hands. 

“This is too much, oh kami.” I sighed out. 

“ _ You’re panicking, why if I may ask.”  _ Ryu let out a soft grunt before shifting his position so he was looking at me. 

“Those boys will be the death of me.” I softly muttered out before sitting up. Ryusei rose to his feet and shook his entire body. I carefully clung onto his body as he prepared to launch into the sky. Ryusei made a small jump before flapping his wings. He slowly ascended into the sky where I saw a group of black, white and brown dots flying towards our location. Ryu stayed hovering in his spot while the group made their way over towards our location. I watched as they circled Ryu, I admired the colors as they flew in sync. 

“Just follow our mounts!” I heard Hinata yell out. Ryu started to fly upwards. The fly towards the kingdom was certainly fun as Ryu would play around with some of the bird mounts. When we arrived at the kingdom, Ryu made multiple heads turn. The birds, including Ryu, circled the kingdom making people aware of our presence before we landed near the kingdom. I hopped off of Ryusei and watched him shift into a smaller size. He landed on my shoulder and snuggled against my cheek. I smiled and followed the guys who had placed their mounts away in the stables. We had to go through check through which was oddly weird for me. Once we got through, Kageyama had led us through the busy streets and into a large area where multiple stands were selling fresh produce. I spotted some selling farm animals such as cows, chickens, and sheep. I stared at the market just like a kid would do in a candy shop. 

“Is this your first time coming to a place like this?” Hirugami asked. 

“Apologies if I seem to act like a child, but it is my first time here. I’ve only had the luxury of having food being placed in front of my face. That’s why I started to cook my meals when I grew up. You see, I run a farm back in my kingdom but I’ve never really seen such a place where a whole bunch of farm goods is sold.” I explained. 

“This place is the literal jackpot for produce and other farm goods. We brought our currency so please, choose what you need.” Komori grinned and lead me to a stand where I saw tomatoes, corn, and some potatoes in crates. I took a tomato and held it up to my nose, it was fresh. 

“Excuse me how much are these?” I looked at an elderly lady who had a precious smile. 

“Its 200 cyn (20 dollars) for each pound,” she replied. Komori suddenly gasped. 

“200 cyn, that's cheap, are you sure ma’am these aren’t for sale or something?” Komori asked, kindly. 

“I'm very serious.” the old lady giggled. I started to pick out a couple of tomatoes as well as potatoes before weighing it on a nearby scale. 

“That should be 400 cyn if I’m correct.” I glanced at Komori. He gave me a subtle nod and handed the sweet old lady 400 cyn. Komori took the product and placed them in a basket, which the lady was kind enough to lend us. I walked towards the busy area and looked at stalls and thought of recipes that were suitable for breakfast.

“Oh, how about some egg for breakfast?” I turned around and saw Komori as well as Sakusa standing behind me. 

“Sure, you boys like eggs?” I asked. 

“Yea, it's good,” Sakusa replied while cowering next to Komori. 

“I’m gonna give these to the group, Sakusa can stick with you until then.” Komori gently pushed him towards me and ran off. 

“Why you!” Sakusa turned around to watch his friend disappear within the crowd. I watched as he roughly sighed and looked down at the ground. 

“If you want to head back you can. I’ll just head over there to the meat section.” I tried to walk past him but felt a hand grabbing my free hand. Ryu silently growled but relaxed when he saw who it was. 

“It’s too crowded, come on.” I watched as he gently tugged my arm and dragged me through the crowd. His menacing aura made the villagers make way while some were whispering about him. I smiled before I moved so I would be walking beside him. 

“What do you plan to make?” he asked. I glanced at him to see him slowly calming down. 

“I plan to make some hotcakes along with omelets, and maybe some toast and other meats if I find the right ingredients.” I looked at Sakusa to see a small spark of interest on his face. 

“What's your favorite breakfast food?” I kindly asked. He looked away before slowly muttering his answer.

“Hotcakes.” even though his voice was silent I could still hear the words. I smiled and continued walking towards the meat section. Sakusa and I shopped through the meat department and gathered as much as we could. I managed to snag a good deal for bacon and I also managed to buy some sausages. After purchasing the sausages, I gave Ryu a small piece. 

“Anything else?” Sakusa asked while carrying the basket full of meat products. 

“I’ll need to see if they have flour, sugar, perhaps some oil too. Still got some stuff to pick out, you can take that back to the guys and hang out with them. I can see the discomfort in you when you’re in crowds.” I whispered to him. 

“It’s fine, I can manage.” I gave him a gentle pat and started looking for the next stall to find. 

“Don’t bother sending me back, I’ll go back when I want too.” I looked at him to see his dull eyes landing directly on mine. I nodded slowly before looking at the street. What the hell, kami can you please calm my heart down? I thought while trying to focus on something else besides his calming gaze. 

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you blush like that.” his blunt response made me flinch in response. 

“O-oh, thanks.” I fiddled my hands before hearing a light chuckle.

“Oi, you guys!” I looked up to see Komori running along with some of the others while the large group of boys made their way through the crowd.

* * *

As the group gathered up, Komori teased Sakusa while Yachi hung out in the corner heavily blushing with Ryu covering her face. The group eventually split up into different groups to gather the necessary items before they meet back in the main villa of the kingdom. 

“Whew, finally got the last items for this breakfast bash. And thank goodness it's still morning.” I looked at the sun that slowly rose. 

“You did wake everyone at breaking dawn,” Ryu mentioned to me. I shook my head and took my filled basket and headed towards the main villa where the others would meet with me. After walking for a couple of minutes, I decided to stay in a bustling cafe. I took a seat on one of the two-seaters they had in their outdoor section. I placed my basket on the floor and placed a white cloth on top of the fresh produce. I leaned back in my chair and watched people walking in different directions with some showcasing different expressions. As I stayed seated, I took notice of a woman crying pretty loudly within the cafe. Turning my head, I spotted six ladies dressed in the finest silk dresses with the oldest one of the ladies bawling her eyes out. I gave the group a questioning look before I recognized the crying woman. I quickly turned around and looked at Ryusei who calmly laid on my lap. 

“ _ Is something the matter your highness? _ ” Ryu asked while looking up at me. I shook my head and gently patted his small back. I let out a small sigh as I carefully peeped on their conversation, thank god this area isn’t filled with many people. 

“I can’t believe it mother, he dumped you for what! A spiritual lady?!” one of the girls had cried out. 

“What can I do? Without him, our lives will return to what it once was…” the mother cried. I stopped patting Ryu’s back and continued listening. 

“Whatever, we’ll get him back mother, we just need to remove her from his life...permanently.” I glanced to my side to see the six ladies. I frowned and plopped Ryusei onto my shoulder. I wanted to stand up but Ryu, being the voice of reason, kept me at bay with my emotions. 

“ _ You don’t want to make a scene my princess, _ ” Ryu whispered. I nodded and placed Ryu back on my lap. I suddenly heard movement from my back. I sat up from my chair and kept my guard up. 

“She’ll pay, don’t you worry mother.” I glanced to my side and watched the six leave the cafe. I slowly leaned back into my chair and kept my eyes on the six as they made their way out of the kingdom gates. 

“Something tells me I should keep an eye out for those six.” I thought before a waitress brought out the coffee that I had ordered with the leftover cyn the group gave me. 

“Wow, this is good.” I looked down at my cup before taking another sip of the rich coffee. The waitress came back with a three plated rack with small desserts carefully placed onto the plates. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t order this.” I kindly alerted the waitress. 

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house. We’re offering our dessert trays to those who order any of our drinks.” she politely bowed and walked back into the store. I smiled and looked at my small dessert tray and contemplated on which treat to pick out first. 

“Which one should I go for Ryu?” I asked while carefully scanning the delectable treats.

“ _ Your choice, not mine. _ ” I rolled my eyes on his response. 

On the bottom plate, there were perfectly cut sandwiches that looked yummy. The second plate had a half n half, with one half holding chocolate covered strawberries and the other half having squared pieces of fudge with decorative cookies on top. Finally, on the top plate, there was an assortment of cookies that were puffy and looked to have filling inside of them. The unique thing about these cookies was how the came in different colors. I admired the display before I took a sandwich from the bottom plate. I noticed how there was an egg with a white sandwich spread that had bits of parsley mixed in the sauce. Taking a small bite, I instantly felt the flavors melt into my mouth. 

“This is so good,” I spoke with my cheeks stuffed. 

“ _ Please don’t talk with your mouth full. _ ” I giggled at Ryu as he waddled towards the platter and took a sandwich from the bottom plate. I calmly ate and watched him take small bites from the small sandwich. 

“ _ Not bad. _ ” I quickly finished my sandwich and took a strawberry from the second plate. The strawberries were sweet and the chocolate blended with the strawberries perfectly. It was a perfect combination of the two with not one overpowering the other. 

“I hope you plan to share with me a little dragon.” I looked up to see Oikawa smirking at me.


	13. Crazy Mornings pt. 2

I almost choked on the strawberry the moment my eyes landed on his perfect face. 

“Oikawa-san, you scared me,” I say while gently coughing. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. You seemed to be enjoying yourself in this small, yet comfy, cafe.” Oikawa took a seat in the other empty chair before he reached out for a sandwich. I allowed him since I knew I wouldn’t finish everything. 

“Hmm, these are really delicious.” he quickly gobbled down his sandwich piece. 

“I know right.” suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head. Perhaps I can recreate these sandwiches with the stuff we bought. I smiled as I looked down at the basket that still laid beside my feet. 

“This stuff is the bomb.” I looked back at Oikawa who took a colored cookie. 

“What are those?” I asked. 

“These? Well, these are known as macaroons. These are very popular with the girls.” Oikawa gently placed the treat in his mouth. I grabbed one of the macaroons and took a small bite. I was instantly in heaven as the creme and cookie blended in my mouth. I let out a soft squeal as I continued munching on the macaroons. 

“Easy now, don’t wanna get a stomach ache this early morning.” Oikawa chuckled, his deep yet sweet voice made me gulp. I quickly took a sip of my coffee to chug all of the food down my throat. 

“I found them!” I turned around to see Nishinoya waving at us before leading a small group of the guys into the cafe. As they made their way towards our table, I noticed the look girls were watching the guys with deep interest. I finished the remaining coffee in my cup before offering the guys some of the treats. Oikawa talked with the group while I remained silent in my chair, petting Ryusei. 

“Well let’s get going, don’t want to upset the others now.” Oikawa stood up from his chair and headed out with the others following. I grabbed the basket and place Ryu upon my shoulder before following the boys. When I headed outside, I was greeted with multitudes of girls surrounding almost all of the guys in the main square. Ryu and I watched in absolute shock as the girls were busy wooing the boys. I stifled a chuckle and slowly made my way around the large crowd. 

“ _ Those boys attract every type of girls. _ ” Ryusei bluntly spoke while moving onto the forest floor. I smiled and placed the basket on a large stump. I looked back at the kingdom gates to see guards trying to pry the female gathering around my friends. I couldn’t help but laugh out loud as I watched them struggling. 

“ _ I do not understand why you laugh? _ ” Ryu reverted to his original size. I looked at him slowly sit down along the bed of fuzzy grass. 

“It’s not a matter if you understand, you can even laugh at your own mistakes. I know I do.” I replied while watching the guys continuing their escape. 

“Oh my gosh, mother it’s him!” turning slightly, I spotted the same six ladies from the cafe. 

“This would be the perfect opportunity, quick freshen up my daughters. Perhaps these men carry a good amount of money.” I glared at the tone of their mother's voice. Ryusei understood my anger and let off a loud growl. The six turned and spotted me along with Ryusei. 

“Mother look! Is that an actual dragon!!” one of them exclaimed. 

“Just a minute! Where did you get such a creature?” the mother stepped forward and made her way towards me. I held a blank stare before looking away from the six. I didn’t give two shits about them. 

“Miss, are you from the Dragon Kingdom?” I turned around and saw the six of them standing behind me. 

“What makes you say that?” I asked. 

“No one has seen dragons in forever. Why is it now that one shows up?” one of the daughters smugly asked. I slightly glared at her before looking at their mother. 

“Please don’t bother me.” I looked away but felt someone's hand on my arm. 

“I knew it! It’s you!” I stared at the mom. I slowly heard Ryu’s growls develop from his throat. 

“Wait you know her?” I stared at the other girls before feeling her tug my arm a bit harsher. 

“You’re the one that made my husband abandoned me!” I tugged my arm back and glared at the girls. 

“What are you saying?” I asked. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! I saw your face in that cave! Despite having a cloak covering your face I recognize those eyes!” at this point, she was yelling in my face. 

“You’re going to pay you, dumb bitch!” I quickly caught the hand of one of the girls before carefully throwing it back. 

“If you want to blame anyone, blame yourselves for not respecting him and only using him as a source of money.” I bitterly replied making them gasp in shock. 

“Why you!” 

“Yachi? Is something the matter?” I looked up to see Kageyama carrying a sack of flour over his shoulder. I quickly saw the girls straightening themselves up. I rolled my eyes and walked off to pick up the basket. 

“You’re Kageyama right?” I rolled my eyes on their flirtatious tone. 

“Yea, who are you again?” he asked. 

“Oh, how could you not recognize me silly, I’m Ayame from your sensei’s dojo. I’m one of his daughters.” she batted her eyes. I watched in disgust as she tried to flirt with him. 

“Oh sorry, but didn’t he already got back with his true love. You shouldn’t use my sensei’s name as if it's your pedestal.” Kageyama bluntly replied before carrying the flour towards the stables. I watched him walk away before seeing the mother angrily walking towards me. 

“Because of you, everything is ruined.” she quickly raised her hand. I quickly caught her hand and glared at her. 

“Don’t use me as your pitiful excuse, you lost him...get over it.” I shoved her arm away and walked towards Ryusei. 

“Come on mother let’s go.” I watched Ayame drag her mother away from Ryusei and me. I let out a rough sigh before hopping onto Ryu’s back. 

With the rest of the guys finally making their way out of the kingdom, Ryusei and I decided to take to the skies while the others packed the items onto their mounts. 

“I missed this Ryusei. Just me and the dragon in the morning sky.” I let out a sigh and continued enjoying the morning breeze sweep past my face. 

“Oi, don’t fly too far now!” I turned around to see Semi on top of a large white eagle. It flew near Ryusei but kept its distance. 

“Sorry, I lose my train of thought when I’m out here.” I looked back at the morning sky and closed my eyes. 

“I know the feeling,” Semi replied. I let out a soft sigh before opening my eyes. I looked at the view ahead of me before Ryusei slowly dove down where towards the others. Once we landed, the guys took the ingredients towards their large kitchen. I stayed outside and stared at the large kitchen. Once the guys were done, I headed inside and looked at the laid out ingredients. 

“Ok time to get to work!” I thought while rolling up my sleeves.


	14. Breakfast Rush!

I tied my hair and asked Ryusei for assistance. I opened up various packages and grabbed various pots and pans. Ryusei was flying around the room carrying either ingredient for pans into certain places. Ryu and I were connected in mind so I knew he would be there to help me when I would need the assistance. 

“Ready Ryu?” I gazed at him before peeling and cutting potatoes. I planned to use almost the entire sack that we had gotten in the market. As I quickly peeled potatoes, I tossed the skinless ones towards Ryu who chopped them up using his talons. We kept this in an orderly and quite quickly pace. 

“Ryu take the potatoes and place them by the pot over there.” I pointed at a pot, my eyes not leaving their current position. I was currently mincing veggies such as tomatoes, mushrooms, etc. I placed the minced veggies into separate bowls to avoid mixing them. I looked back to see Ryu carrying different pots onto various boilers before using his fire to heat the pans. I walked to one of the boilers and grabbed a bottle of olive oil and poured a good amount into the pot. The oil had filled up half of the pot. I turned to Ryu and pointed at the boiler before I headed back to the large table and started to wash up the eggs that had been laid out, courtesy of Ryu. Despite him being a dragon, he’s surprisingly gentle and diligent when it comes to helping me out with certain things, like cooking. 

“What should I make Ryusei, scrambled or sunny side up? Perhaps half n half?” I looked at the eggs before taking out a large bowl. 

“ _ Half n half, I bet some of them would like their selections _ ” I nodded and proceeded to half the ingredients and proceeded to crack the eggs. I was quick with my work and made sure no eggshells fell into the bowl. 

“ _ Pot is heated up. _ ” I walked towards Ryu and poured in the slices of potatoes in the pot. I carefully backed away as the slices touched the boiling oil. 

“Ryu, control the fire, take them out when they’ve turned into a golden brown color. Thanks.” I turned and returned to my station. I continued to crack eggs before I whipped them with a whisk. I carefully held the whisk up high to watch the egg slowly slip off of the whisk. Without batting an eye, Ryu had placed several pans onto the grillers that were behind me. I started to swirl the egg mixture around and added the veggies into the mix before I placed the mixture into each of the pans. After pouring the last of the mix, I snapped my fingers and watched several spatulas floating near the pans. I started to work on the hotcakes as the spatulas took care of the eggs. I glanced at Ryusei and saw him controlling the fire of the boiler. I took out another large bowl and began to look for the hotcakes ingredients. I snapped my fingers once more and watched the room slowly fill with levitating items. I swiped my hands touched the ones I needed. As I continued to do this, I was unaware of the watchful eyes peering into the kitchen.

“How in the hell is she doing all of that? Even Kita-san can’t do that type of magic.” Atsumu whispered towards his brother. 

“I don’t think any of the leaders can do this level of magic,” Osamu admitted. The two continued to watch the blonde for a bit before heading off to their training grounds. 

“Ryusei, is it done?” I asked. 

“ _ Yea. _ ” Ryusei blew out the fire and carried the pot using his levitational magic. He drained the oil into another pot before dunking the cooked potatoes into a large strainer. I snapped my fingers and watched the salt and pepper float around the potatoes before gently sprinkling its content into the potatoes. 

“Ryu please watch the kitchen real quick, I’m gonna wash the meat in the basket.” I carried the basket and used my magic to allow the cooked egg to be transported onto various plates. As I headed outside, I took notice of the emptiness of the area before continuing towards the water spout beside the well. I gently touched the water spout handle and watched the handle being manually pumped. I carefully rinsed the meat in the warm water. With the last meat being washed, I took the meat back inside, of course, I stopped the water pump from pouring more water. As I returned, I was greeted to Ryu flying around plates with the finished product of scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, as well as the cooked potato bites. Ryu had managed to make toast and placed them on a large platter. 

“Hm, I’m impressed, Ryu.” I simply say as I gently pushed a plate away from my face. 

“ _ I learned some things from your father, _ ” he replied while flying over towards a sack of flour. 

“ _ Time for the hotcakes. _ ” I nodded and threw the meat into the air. I watched Ryu quickly slicing the meat before they were moved into different pans. Ryu took charge of the meats while I started to make the batter. I quickly sifted the flour baking powder into a large bowl. Then I added the sugar, butter, milk, and vanilla. I snapped my fingers and walked off to search for more plates. 

**Third-person Pov.**

As Yachi went to go find more plates, the entire kitchen was a barrage of floating equipment and food. The eggs were already set and placed within various platters before they were sent flying out of the kitchen. Yachi placed a stack of plates onto the table and headed outside with a trail of plates following her. Yachi held out her hand and made twelve large tables out of the wooden planks that had been nestled away in a workshop. Yachi snapped her fingers and various table decorations were gently added onto the table for design. Yachi walked towards one of the tables as the plates began to settle onto the empty spaces. She looked around and pointed at a bunch of flowers someone had been growing and watched as flowers of the same breed began to plant themselves within empty vases that had been already been placed onto the table. 

“What else,” Yachi spoke while looking at the levitating plates slowly landing onto the surface of the table. Yachi walked back towards the kitchen, leaving the magic to arrange the tables outside. 

“Ryu, are the meats done?” she called out while grabbing the moving spoon and taking a turn in mixing the batter. 

“ _ Almost, needs a bit more cook time _ ,” Ryu replied before blowing more fire onto different fire pits. The combined smell of the eggs, as well as the meat, would certainly bring a crowd running. Yachi finished mixing and proceeded to pour bits of the batter into several frying pans. Yachi released the bowl while she waited for the batter to cook. Without batting an eye, Yachi snapped her fingers and the cooling box opened and various bottles came flying out. Yachi quickly grabbed the milk bottle and carefully poured it into an empty glass that happened to be near her. She took a small sip of the fresh milk before getting back to work. Ryusei moved the meats onto plates before flying out of the kitchen with the trail of platters following his tail. Yachi looked at the pan before suddenly slapping her hand on the handles of the pans. Each pan flung the hotcake into the air, flipping it before it landed back down on the pan. 

“Flipping hotcakes is the best.” Yachi grinned before turning around to look at the levitating materials in the room. She carefully swiped her hand and watched some of the ingredients move back into the pantry, drawers or racks. Packaged items were resealed and sent into a large pantry leaving Yachi with a levitating bowl full of hotcake mix. 

“Ryu, the silverware!” she yelled from the kitchen. She looked at the opened door and walked outside. She watched as napkins, glasses, plates, and silverware danced across the sky before landing onto the table with grace. 

“Anything missing?” she asked. 

“ _ Looks good here, _ ” Ryu replied before flying his way over to Yachi with a small pink flower following him. He levitated the flower into the side of Yachi’s hair before smiling. 

“Aww, how sweet.” Yachi cooed before returning to the kitchen to finish up the rest of the food. 


	15. Breakfast Rush 2

“Gosh, I’m starving!” Hinata grumbled while wiping off his sweat with a small towel. 

“I agree, today’s training was even more intense than last time, why’s that?’ Bessho asked. Hoshiumi yawned and leaned against Bessho’s exposed back. Shirabu, Goshiki, and Kawanishi were chatting with some of the Karasuno members. Daisho continued to mess with Kuroo and some of the Nekoma members with Hiroo and Sakishima were in the background snickering at his remarks. 

“Sure the workout was intense, but remember what happened during Tanaka’s wedding? That night golem suddenly appeared and Yacchan was the only one able to take it out.” Sugawara pointed. The guys stopped their bickering as Sugawara pointed out the only female leader. Sugawara sighed and glanced at Daichi. 

“It is true, she possesses immense strength and magic power. Which is why we have to train harder.” Daichi commented. Some nodded their heads. 

“You know, for a strong leader, she’s hot.” Oikawa’s passing comment made heads turn. 

“Oh, so you’re interested in her?” Kuroo teased. 

“Oh shut up, you’re also interested in her, be honest.” Oikawa sneered at Kuroo. He simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned. 

“What if I am?” Kenma, his right-hand man, looked at Kuroo with a bizarre look before glancing down. 

“I’ve been thinking, how come the clan of dragons went extinct…” Kenma quietly stated. 

“Ahh, what was that? Can you speak up louder?’ Daisho asked, a tad bit irritated. 

“Oi, watch your mouth snake.” Kuroo barked at Daisho. 

“WHAT I’M SAYING IS...why haven’t the masters or past leaders talked about the clan.” Kenma made a point. The boys glanced at one another, the question slowly tearing through the group. 

“Should we be worried? I mean, the fact they’ve never mentioned them could mean they could be a threat.” Kenma explained. 

“If she were a threat, it wouldn’t make any sense for her to stay this long.” Moniwa quickly stated. 

“What if there was another reason?” Futakuchi asked. 

“Such as?” Tendo replied after. 

“Like, what if they were powerful and the reason the masters and past leaders never spoke of them, was so that no stupid people would find them and use them for their powers?” Futakuchi explained.

“Huh, that makes sense, wow Futa-chan I never thought you were the type to think that deep.” Oikawa slyly grinned at the man. Futakuchi scowled and glared at Oikawa. 

“Yeah, there are always two sides to a story.” Hanamaki agreed with Futakuchi’s explanation. 

“So what now? Do we just ask her for a backstory?” Atsumu asked. 

“No, be decent Atsumu. She recalled ill memories from her past, asking for her backstory would only cause more distress to her.” Kita pointed out. Some of the guys groaned in frustration. 

“Well, what can we do? Without a clear explanation, she could either be a bad or good guy.” Komori sighed out. At this point, the guys all looked dejected, even Bokuto which was rare. 

“Wait...do you guys smell that?” Osamu asked. His nose in the air picking up an attractive smell. 

“It smells like…” Hinata and Hoshiumi jumped up in excitement. 

“EGGS! AND BACON!” the two shouted. 

“Tch, so loud.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the two energetic shorties. 

“Not only that, but there’s also a subtle sweetness in the air too...syrup?” Iwaizumi pointed out. 

“Wait I forgot, Yachi-san was making breakfast while we all headed out for our training hour.” Semi pointed out. 

“Right.” the guys thought. 

“Race ya Hoshiumi!” Hinata sprinted down the mountainside with Hoshiumi running after him. Kageyama and some others joined in on their little race. 

“Let’s go everyone.” Sugawara walked down the mountainside with the others following. 

As Hinata made it back to their base, he was greeted to tables full of food. Hinata felt his mouth water as the food had been recently cooked. Hinata glanced at the kitchen and watched as Yachi headed out with a trail of assorted platters and dishes following behind her. He watched as she gently swiped her hand to the side, causing the trail to move around her and fly up and circle the tables. She then snapped her fingers making the dishes levitate to different spots. As the last of the platters were set down she turned around and spotted him staring in awe. 

“Oh hey, Hinata. Where were you and others?” she asked. 

“Huh, oh we were doing our training when we came back.” Hinata scratched the back of his head before something hard collided into his back. 

“Owww!” Hinata groaned. 

“Why were you just standing there Shoyo?” Hinata looked up to see Hoshiumi on his back. The two got off each other back and dusted themselves off. 

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled. 

“WOW, the food looks amazing!” Hoshiumi exclaimed. 

“Thank you.” Yachi slightly stuttered, she just realized that the two were shirtless. She turned her head to avoid staring too much. 

“You two are always racing each other!” another voice alerted the three. Yachi turned around and saw more of them coming down from the mountainside. Hirugami was followed by Kageyama, Lev, Hakuba, Usuri, Atsumu, and Osamu. 

“Sorry, the smell was getting to me.” Hoshiumi apologized to Hirugami. 

“Wow, the food looks great, ugh Yachi-san?” Hirugami looked at Yachi to see her back facing the group. 

“Everything ok?” he asked. 

“Yea,” Yachi responded, not looking back. 

“My God, can’t they take a hint or something?” Yachi screamed in thought. She was tempted to turn around but she continued to look away from the exposed men. Yachi let out a sigh and looked down at the grass. When she looked back up she found Atsumu grinning at her, close to her face. She jumped back and accidentally bumped into a slightly sweaty chest. She turned around and saw Osamu with a blank face. Yachi quickly got away from the two and covered her eyes with her hands. 

“Can’t you guys be decent and wash up before you eat!” she squealed before feeling Ryu landing on her shoulder. 

“Oh, aren’t you a shy one.” Atsumu chuckled, but in a more amusing way. Yachi continued to cover her eyes unaware of what was happening in front of her. Hirugami shook his head at Atsumu and walked towards the twins. 

“Stop, what if Kita was here.” he pointed out. 

“Fine, sorry sorry, we’ll go and clean up.” Atsumu raised his hands in defeat. Yachi slowly removed her hands and watched as the small group headed to their main base, leaving Hirugami and her alone. 

“Sorry about those two, they’re getting their antics from Oikawa.” he grinned at her. Yachi nodded slowly before watching him slowly walking up to her. She felt her heart slowly beating against her chest. 

“If you feel uncomfortable, let us know, we’ll deal with those troublemakers.” his smile made Yachi flush even more. His chuckle made her feel uneasy. He then leaned towards her, catching her off guard. 

“You know, they were right when they said you were hot,” he smirked before pulling away. He waved and walked off leaving Yachi a blushing mess. She ran into the kitchen and opened the cooler storage and knelt on the floor, she stuck half of her body into the cabinet to allow the chilled air cool off her burning face. Ryu flew off of her shoulder and landed beside her. 

“ _ If you wish, I can kill them. _ ” Ryu bluntly stated. 

“Don’t Ryusei, that’ll make it worse.” Yachi banged her head against the cold material. 


End file.
